Weg in die Dunkelheit
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Über Snapes Kindheit und seine Zeit in Hogwarts wissen wir nur sehr wenig. Warum kam es schließlich so weit, daß er sich Voldemort anschloß und Todesser wurde? Ich habe mir hierüber mal Gedanken gemacht. Da ich Neuling in Sachen FanFictions bin, würde ich
1. Chapter 1

**1. Stille Gedanken**

Prinzipiell war Albus Dumbledore ein sehr ausgeglichener Mensch. Er war zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben, welches er nun schon seit etlichen Jahren als Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, führte. Aufsehenerregende Ereignisse oder unvorhergesehene Geschehnisse raubten ihm nicht gerade den Schlaf, aber er lebte gerne ohne sie, wenn es sich denn vermeiden ließ.

Er liebte es, ein unbeschwertes, sorgloses Leben zu führen, wie es den meisten Menschen – da waren Zauberer nicht ausgeschlossen – nun einmal am liebsten war. Doch Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts und die Welt wäre nicht richtig, wenn man leben könnte ohne sich Sorgen zu machen. Diese gab es in seiner Schule von jeher zuhauf. Diese Schule war kein Spaziergang, kein Kinderspiel, nichts, das man mal eben so nebenbei erledigte. Wer in diese Schule ging durchlief die beste zauberische Ausbildung, die man sich als magisch begabter Mensch nur wünschen konnte, allerdings mußte man auch bereit sein, sein ganzes Ich als Einsatz mitzubringen.

In Hogwarts gab es seit jeher vier Häuser, da war Gryffindor – das Zuhause der Mutigsten unter ihnen, Slytherin bot ein Heim für intelligente, zielstrebige und manchmal auch etwas verschlagene junge Menschen, Ravenclaw nahm nur die Klügsten unter ihnen auf und die Hufflepuffs – waren gutmütige Menschen mit keinen außerordentlich hervorstechenden Begabungen. Dennoch war jeder einzelne seiner Schüler etwas ganz Besonderes und Albus Dumbledore war stolz darauf, jeden einzelnen von ihnen beim Namen nennen zu können. Oh ja, er verfügte schon über ein ausgesprochen intaktes Gedächtnis und das bei seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter von 120 Jahren.

Sein Lehrerkollegium indes war doch etwas jüngeren Datums. An seiner Seite seit nunmehr zehn Jahren unterrichtete Minerva McGonagall, deren 60. Geburtstag sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres rauschend gefeiert hatten, ihres Zeichens stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Professorin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Dann war da noch Professor Horace Slughorn, altersmäßig perfekt auf Minerva abgestimmt, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hausleiter von Slytherin. Diese beiden waren ein beständiger Bestandteil des Lehrerkollegiums, das in diesem Jahr – wieder einmal – einige Neuerungen aufzuweisen hatte. Die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick waren neu zu ihnen gestoßen um Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst zu unterrichten, sowie den Posten als Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff und Ravenclawe zu besetzen. Damit war eine große Sorge des Direktors erledigt, zwei Hauslehrer, die sich im selben Jahr zur Ruhe setzten, es war ihm wirklich kaum etwas erspart geblieben im letzten Jahr.

Dann noch diese Sache mit Tom Riddle, die ihm immer schwerer auf dem Herzen lastete, der sich nun _Lord Voldemort_ nannte und kontinuierlich mehr und mehr Anhänger um sich scharrte. Er wußte nicht, wo das alles noch hinführen würde, doch es war – im Moment zumindest – auch nicht seine größte Sorge.

Minerva hatte ihm vor einigen Minuten die Liste mit den Namen der neuen Schüler gebracht, wobei sie ihn bat sein besonderes Augenmerk auf drei Namen zu werfen. Da war zum einen Lucius Malfoy, jüngster Sproß einer sehr wohlhabenden, einflußreichen Zaubererfamilie. Seit er sich erinnern konnte – und er verfügte, wie bereits erwähnt, über ein ausgesprochen gutes Gedächtnis – waren Mitglieder dieser Familie immer in Slytherin gewesen. Man munkelte, einige von ihnen hätten sich der Dunklen Magie zugewandt – nun, er wußte, daß dies so war – und der gute Casimir Malfoy sei nun ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts, oder Tom Riddles, wie er es bevorzugte den Jungen zu nennen.

Der zweite Name war – Severus Snape... Hm, Snape sagte ihm im ersten Moment nicht viel, doch eine kurze Anmerkung an der Seite von McGonagall, nämlich ´Eileen Prince´, und sein Gedächtnis halfen ihm schnell wieder auf die Sprünge. Ja, da war doch was... es hatte als ausgemachter Skandal gegolten, als Eileen Prince diesen Tobias Snape geheiratet hatte. Die Princes waren eine ebenso alte und ´reinblütige´ – welch ein unsinniger, neumodischer Ausdruck – Familie, wie die Malfoys. Doch vor zwölf Jahren hatte Eileen Prince eben diesen Tobias Snape geheiratet, der über keinerlei magische Talente verfügte, ein Muggel eben. Wenngleich ein überaus wohlhabender und in seiner Welt sehr angesehener Mann. Er konnte sich an die junge Frau gut erinnern, soweit er das im Gedächtnis behalten hatte, hatte sie ein ausgesprochen vorteilhaftes Händchen für die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens.

Der Dritte – durch ein helles Leuchten hervorgehobene Name – war Sirius Black, oh, ja. Die Blacks konnten sich problemlos neben den beiden anderen schon angesprochenen Familien einreihen. Ebenso alt, ebenso einflussreich und ebenso zugetan der Dunklen Magie. Das war eine interessante Mischung, wenn es dem Sprechenden Hut nun gefallen würde, könnte dies ein sehr vielversprechender aber auch sehr anstrengender Jahrgang werden. Gut, daß er damals noch nicht wußte, wie anstrengend.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war voll in diesem Zug, so unheimlich voll. Warum mußten so viele Menschen auf so engem Raum zusammen sein? Warum mußte er überhaupt mit diesem Zug fahren, nach Hogwarts, wo er nicht wußte was ihn erwartete? Er wollte nicht, er wollte nicht weg aus seinem bisherigen Leben, Veränderungen waren ihm ein Gräuel, er konnte sie nicht leiden, weil ihm mit jeder Veränderung auch ein Stück Kontrolle über sein Leben entglitt.

Er hatte alles im Griff gehabt, sein bescheidenes Dasein, sein Ich. Doch nun drohte alles wieder aus den Fugen zu gleiten, was er sich in den letzten Jahren so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Wie mußte er sich in Hogwarts verhalten? Was erwartete man dort von ihm? Waren da immer so viele andere Kinder? Nun, damit mußte er wohl rechnen. Aber auch dafür würde er eine Lösung finden, es würde eine Möglichkeit geben, sie sich vom Leib zu halten. Er wollte alleine sein, so wie er es sein ganzes Leben gewesen war. Die Nähe so vieler anderer Kinder beunruhigte ihn. Er war es nicht gewohnt so viele Stimmen zu hören, so viel Lachen, so viel unkontrollierte Gefühle. Das war nicht seine Welt, er wollte das nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe, aber hier, im Hogwarts-Express gab es nichts, wo er sich zurückziehen, wo er sich hätte verstecken können.

So hatte er sich einfach in eines der Abteile geflüchtet, wohl in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, es würde außer ihm leer bleiben. Nun, diese Hoffnung wurde sehr schnell zerschlagen. Bald saßen neben ihm noch drei andere Jungen in seinem Alter in dem Abteil, die ihn erst seltsam musterten, dann aber wohl nicht für beachtenswert genug hielten, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Das war ihm nur Recht so, er redete nicht gerne, er hörte lieber zu. Doch das konnte er dafür perfekt.

So wie es aussah, waren die drei Jungen in seinem Abteil vorbereiteter auf das was sie erwartete, als er es war. So sehr es ihn auch drängte zumindest ein wenig von ihrem Wissen zu erlangen, so wenig berauschend fand er die Idee ihnen eine Frage zu stellen. Nein, dann müßte er sie ansprechen, mit ihnen reden, wie würden sie darauf reagieren? Er ließ es lieber bleiben, auch ohne zu fragen konnte man Informationen erhalten, wenn man nur gut genug zuhörte. Also konzentrierte er sich auf seine größte – vielleicht einzige – Stärke und hörte zu.

Scheinbar teilnahmslos sah er aus dem Fenster, während Felder, Hügel, Berge und Täler an ihnen vorbeizogen. Wo immer dieses Hogwarts auch sein mochte, die Gegend gefiel ihm. Sie war ruhig, und Ruhe, das war doch alles was er wollte. Wie erwartet dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis seine drei Abteilungs-Genossen angeregt miteinander zu plaudern begannen und ihn dabei völlig außer Acht ließen, ja, er war schon immer gut darin gewesen sich möglichst unsichtbar zu verhalten. Diese Begabung hatte ihm vielleicht sogar mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.

"Auch das erste Jahr in Hogwarts?" begann der Junge mit den verstrubbelten, dunklen Haaren, das Gespräch. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, nicht klein, von normaler, durchschnittlicher Statur mit einer runden Brille auf der Nase.

"Jo, wurde auch endlich Zeit!" erwiderte der zweite Schwarzhaarige, dessen Haare jedoch schulterlang – ebenso wie seine – doch leicht gewellt waren. "Sirius Black, und dein Name?"

"James Potter, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Der Junge namens Sirius sah fragend zu dem braunhaarigen, unauffällig dreinschauenden Jungen, der neben Severus – naja, auf derselben Bank aber am anderen Ende – saß. "Und wer bist du?"

"Remus Lupin, fahre auch das erste Mal nach Hogwarts."

Die drei lächelten sich freundlich an. Doch Severus sah sofort, daß es einen eklatanten Unterschied zwischen den dreien gab. Die beiden namens Potter und Black waren beide in teure Roben gehüllt, die qualitativ sicher zu den besten auf dem Markt erhältlichen zählten. Die von Remus Lupin jedoch war – nun ja, nicht mehr ganz neu und die Qualität konnte nicht die beste gewesen sein, da sie bereits einige Verschleißerscheinungen zeigte. Nicht, daß Severus das interessiert, oder gar gestört hätte, nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Aber es fiel eben auf.

Die Fahrt dauerte nun schon eine ganze Weile, wo zum Geier war dieses Hogwarts? Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie es erst spät am Abend erreichen würden, doch im Prinzip war das ja auch egal. Er hatte sich noch nie über Dinge aufgeregt, die er ohnehin nicht ändern konnte. Die drei anderen unterhielten sich nach wie vor, hin und wieder schnappte ein paar Worte auf, war jedoch schon vor langer Zeit zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, daß es nun wirklich nichts Sinnvolles gab, das er von ihnen würde erfahren können. Er hatte weder Interesse an Schokofroschkarten, noch an Quidditch. Für seine Vorstellungen schien es doch etwas albern auf einem Besen einem Ball hinterher zu fliegen. Er wußte nicht wie andere Menschen daran Vergnügen finden konnten, aber das interessierte ihn auch beim besten Willen nicht.

Inzwischen hatte er sich ein Buch aus seiner Tasche genommen und begonnen aufmerksam darin zu lesen. Ja, das war seine Welt. Bücher. In ihnen fand man das gesammelte Wissen der Menschheit, nichts konnte verloren gehen, nichts verfälscht werden. In diesen Büchern würde noch in einhundert Jahren dasselbe stehen wie heute. Sie faszinierten ihn einfach, zogen ihn immer wieder in ihren Bann. Es gab keine bessere Möglichkeit für ihn vor der Welt zu fliehen, als in eine andere einzutauchen und dies ermöglichte ihm das geschriebene Wort auf mannigfache Art und Weise.

"He, du da, bist du schon die ganze Zeit hier?"

Severus Snape hob langsam den Kopf, strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah den Jungen, der soeben das erste Mal – und das in einer nicht sehr freundlichen Art und Weise – das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte an. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Ach ja, das war Potter. "Ja", war die einzige Antwort, die ihm über die Lippen kam und für seine Verhältnisse war dies auch eine ausreichende Antwort auf die – ohnehin unsinnige - gestellte Frage.

"Ja was? Kannst du nicht in ganzen Sätzen reden?"

"Ja, ich bin schon die ganze Zeit hier." Severus begann, diese Unterhaltung unangenehm zu werden. Warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was hatte er getan, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?

"Was hast du da?" Nun mischte sich auch der andere Junge, Black, mit ein.

Severus versuchte, seiner Stimme einen möglichst ruhigen Tonfall zu geben, als er antwortete: "Ein Buch."

"Ach, tatsächlich, na das erkenne sogar ich oder für wie blöde hältst du mich? Und welches?"

Nun wurde Severus doch ziemlich unsicher. Interessierte Black sich wirklich dafür, was er las? Nein, in Blacks Stimme klang so viel Verachtung, daß man sie kaum als interessiert hätte bezeichnen können.

"Man bist du eine Null, ach, bleib´ doch mit deinem _Buch_ in deiner Ecke und nerv´ uns nicht."

Nerven? Mit was hatte er sie genervt? Nun, vielleicht war es ja seine pure Anwesenheit, die ihn genervt hatte? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, er würde daran arbeiten müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts, das war sein Titel, seit er in der Schule arbeitete. Hörte sich schön an, aber im Prinzip hieß es übersetzt wohl soviel wie _Mädchen für alles_. Gut, Mädchen war vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, aber es traf dennoch zu. Nicht, daß es den überdurchschnittlich großen Mann ärgerte oder auch nur ansatzweise störte. Er mochte seine Arbeit und war dem Direktor mehr als dankbar, daß er ihm überhaupt die Chance gegeben hatte in Hogwarts zu bleiben, nach all dem was geschehen war.

Es machte ihm nichts aus, nicht im geringsten. Schön, zu Anfang hatte er sich schon etwas geärgert, wer hätte das nicht? Aber je länger er seine Arbeit nun verrichtete, desto zufriedener war er mit seinem Leben. Er bewohnte eine kleine Hütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Nichts Besonderes, aber sein Zuhause und er war zufrieden damit. Er mochte die Kinder und sie mochten ihn. Er liebte die langen Spaziergänge mit Dumbledore, die – doch sehr einseitigen – Gespräche. Ja, der Direktor brauchte wirklich jemanden, mit dem er sprechen konnte, doch Hagrid wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß ihm diese Rolle auf Dauer nicht zugedacht war.

Eine seiner Aufgaben war es, die Erstklässler zu Beginn des Schuljahres am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade – dem einzigen nur von Zauberern bewohnten Dorfes in England – abzuholen und mit ihnen mit den Booten nach Hogwarts überzusetzen. Es war – auch für ihn – immer wieder ein Erlebnis und es kribbelte ihm vor Vorfreude schon wieder bis in die Zehenspitzen, als er an die immer wieder faszinierten, erstaunten Gesichter der Kinder dachte.

Der Hogwarts-Express lief in den Bahnhof ein, Hagrid hob seine Lampe und lächelte vor sich hin. Er freute sich darauf, einige alte Freunde wiederzusehen, ebenso wie auf die neuen Schüler. Es war immer wieder etwas Besonderes so viele junge Menschen nach Hogwarts begleiten zu dürfen, ihre Entwicklung vom Kind zum Erwachsenen so hautnah mitzuerleben. Ja, er war ein rundherum zufriedener Mann.

Wie immer waren die Vertrauensschüler, die ihm freundlich zunickten, die Ersten, die die Waggons verließen, um die anderen Schüler hinaus zu dirigieren. "Erstklässler zu mir bitte!" Hagrid hob seine Lampe ein wenig höher und winkte den Kindern mit seiner gewaltigen Hand freundlich zu. Nicht wenige von ihnen wirkten eingeschüchtert, manche sogar ein wenig ängstlich. Dies traf freilich nur auf jene Schüler zu, deren Eltern Hagrid nicht mehr kennen gelernt hatten. Die Kinder ehemaliger Schüler traten dem riesenhaften Mann mit Offenheit und manchmal auch Neugierde entgegen. "Schön, sind alle da? Auf geht's zu den Booten."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Ein neues Zuhause**

Er hatte sich unauffällig in die Masse der anderen Erstklässler eingereiht, wohl darauf bedacht, diesen drei Jungs aus dem Zug nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen. Irgendwie hatte er in ihrer Nähe ein ungutes Gefühl. Nicht, daß es irgendjemanden gab in dessen Nähe Severus ein gutes Gefühl gehabt hätte. Nein, Nähe an sich war schlecht, es war nicht gut jemandem zu nahe zu kommen. Das hatte er sehr schnell, sehr früh gelernt.

In Vierer-Gruppen stiegen sie in kleine Boote, die sie wohl nach Hogwarts bringen sollten, während die älteren Schüler mit Kutschen fuhren, die von schwarzen, fast zur Gänze abgemagerten pferdeähnlichen Tieren gezogen wurden. Warum hörte er nur hier und da, die Kutschen würden sich von alleine bewegen? Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, verdrängte diese Frage aber bald wieder. Das Boot, in welches er schließlich stieg, teilte er mit diesem riesenhaften, ein wenig furchteinflößenden Mann und einem jungen, braunhaarigen Mädchen. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu, doch seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, er drehte sich weg. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren? Damit konnte er umgehen. Freundlichkeit verunsicherte ihn, er wußte nie, wie er sie einzuschätzen hatte.

Während die Boote langsam immer weiter glitten, sah Severus erwartungsvoll an den Horizont, an dem nach kurzer Zeit ein Schloß auftauchte. Das mußte Hogwarts sein, anmutig und majestätisch ragte es auf dem Fels in die Höhe, umgeben von dem See, erleuchtet von Tausenden von Lichtern. Severus spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug, eine seltsame Nervosität ihn überkam, die er so gar nicht kannte. Er hatte oft Angst gehabt, hatte sich hin und wieder gefreut, doch dieses Gefühl war ihm fremd.

Irgendwie schien es ihm, als wäre er nach einer langen Reise endlich am Ziel angekommen. Erklären konnte er sich dies allerdings nicht. Er hatte Hogwarts nie zuvor gesehen, seine Mutter hatte ihm lediglich vor einer Woche mitgeteilt, daß er ab jetzt auf diese Schule gehen würde wie alle anständigen Zauberer, hatte ihm sehr genau gesagt, was sie von ihm erwartete, und damit war das Thema auch erledigt gewesen.

Sein Vater – natürlich – war von dieser Idee gar nicht begeistert gewesen. Er hatte getobt und geschrieen, hatte seine Mutter geschlagen, ihn geschlagen. Er hatte wieder zu viel getrunken und Severus wußte, was das für ihn zur Folge haben würde. In dieser Nacht war er zum vierten Mal in diesem Jahr in die Notaufnahme der Klinik gebracht worden. Die Ärzte hatten ihm Fragen gestellt, hatten ihm gesagt, sie würden ihm helfen. Aber Severus Snape wußte schon sehr lange, daß ihm niemand helfen würde. Es war so gewesen, wie es immer gewesen war. Sein Vater war am nächsten Tag mit einem Geschenkkorb und seinem Scheckbuch in die Klinik gekommen und hatte ihn wieder abgeholt. Daß sie ihm eigentlich hatten helfen wollen, hatten da schon wieder alle vergessen.

Geistesabwesend rieb sich der Junge den rechten Arm, er schmerzte noch ein klein wenig. Die blauen Flecken waren die letzten Zeugen jener Nacht, die langsam verblassten, wie auch die Erinnerung. Vielleicht würde es ja hier, in Hogwarts besser werden? Seine Eltern waren weit weg, vielleicht wäre er hier einmal sicher? Langsam keimte so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm auf. Vielleicht war das hier wirklich seine Chance? Er würde es sehen, nur nicht zu sehr hineinsteigern, wer sich Hoffnungen macht, geht auch das Risiko ein enttäuscht zu werden.

Hagrid führte die Kinder von der Anlagestelle ins Schloß hinauf, immer darauf bedacht schön langsam zu gehen. Er wußte, wie begierig die Neulinge jeden Eindruck von Hogwarts in sich aufsogen. Ihm war es damals nicht anders gegangen und er wollte den Kindern diesen Moment nicht rauben, er wollte, daß sie jede Sekunde dieses einmaligen Erlebnisses genossen.

Schon die ganze Zeit ging ein kleiner, ruhiger, gänzlich in schwarz gekleideter, unscheinbarer Junge neben ihm. Er hatte sich von den anderen abgesondert, hatte sich mit niemandem unterhalten. Für einen Moment glaubte Hagrid, er wollte vielleicht nicht hier sein, hatte Heimweh, das gab es oft. Nicht alle Kinder waren davon begeistert mit elf Jahren von zu Hause weg zu müssen, auf eine fremde Schule, wo die meisten von ihnen niemanden kannten. Für einige Kinder war dieser neue Lebensabschnitt schwer zu bewältigen.

Doch die leuchtenden Augen des Jungen zeigten ein ganz anderes Bild. Völlig fasziniert erkundeten seine rabenschwarzen Augen jeden Zentimeter der imposanten Anlage. Unvermittelt fand sich die Hand des großen Mannes auf den schmalen Schultern des fast schon schmächtigen Jungen wieder. "Na, das ist ein Ding, he?"

Der Junge nickte nur, kühl, distanziert, und wich einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin Hagrid rasch seine Hand zurückzog. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war jedes Leuchten aus den Augen des Kindes verschwunden, als hätte er sich hinter eine unsichtbare Wand zurückgezogen, die irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren verborgen lag.

"Hm, schon gut Junge, schon gut", flüsterte Hagrid leise und wandte sich dann lauter an alle "Willkommen in Hogwarts!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Die Auswahlzeremonie**

Severus war leicht verstört, während er – wie alle anderen – hinter Hagrid das Schloß betrat. Von innen wirkte es noch imposanter, überwältigender als von außen. Dies sollte also für die nächsten sieben Jahre sein Zuhause sein? Nun, er konnte sich durchaus Schlimmeres vorstellen. Alles in diesen Mauern zeugte von einer geschichtsträchtigen, geheimnisumwogenen Vergangenheit. Wie viel hatten diese Steine gesehen? Wie viele Zauberer, längst vergangen, waren über diese Steine gelaufen? Severus empfand schon fast so etwas wie Ehrfurcht, als er den anderen die große Steintreppe hinauf folgte, an deren Ende sie von einer sehr streng aussehenden, älteren Frau erwartet wurden. Rasch sah der Junge sich suchend um, doch der große Mann, der sie bis zum Fuße der Treppe geleitet hatte, war verschwunden.

"Guten Tag Erstklässler, mein Name ist Professor McGonagall, ich werde Sie gleich in die Große Halle führen, wo die Auswahlzeremonie beginnen wird."

Severus sah die große Frau verwundert und ein wenig unsicher an. Auswahlzeremonie? Was, wenn ihn niemand haben wollte? Mußte er dann wieder zurück?

"Ich werde Ihnen den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der Sie dann Ihren Häusern zuteilen wird. Es gibt derer vier: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und – Slytherin." Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge der Schüler, hier und da wurden kurze Blicke getauscht. "Je nachdem, welchem Haus Sie zugeteilt werden, werden Sie sich an Ihre Haustische begeben - und denken Sie daran, für die nächsten sieben Jahre wird Ihr Haus gleichbedeutend mit Ihrer Familie sein. Folgen Sie mir jetzt bitte."

Albus Dumbledore liebte diesen Auftakt zum neuen Schuljahr. Sooft hatte er der Auswahlzeremonie nun schon beigewohnt, doch war es jedes Mal wieder ein Ereignis. Lächelnd betrachtete er die Neuankömmlinge. Es war wie jedes Jahr. Eine Gruppe kleinlauter, verängstigter, eingeschüchterter Kinder. Doch er wußte, daß sich dieses Verhalten schon bald ändern würde. In einer Woche würden sie den übrigen Schülern in nichts mehr nachstehen, alle Unsicherheit würde sich legen. Diese eine Woche war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die jeder Schüler brauchte, um sich einzugewöhnen. Für die Lehrer war es freilich, die reinste Erholung.

Während Albus´ Blick durch die Reihen glitt, blieb dieser an einem Jungen hängen. Er wußte nicht so recht warum, es war ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge, mit schwarzen, kinnlangen Haaren, die leblos an ihm herunter hingen. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, fast schien er ein wenig gehetzt. Er sah etwas verloren aus, zwischen all den anderen erwartungsvollen und fröhlichen Kindern, vielleicht hatte er einfach deswegen Albus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der Sprechende Hut mit seinem alljährlichen Willkommenslied begann, dem er gut zuhören mußte, sonst wäre sein alter Freund sicher für den Rest des Jahres beleidigt und einen ständig zankenden Sprechenden Hut in seinem Büro wollte er wirklich nicht riskieren.

_Es waren einst der Gründer vier, _

_sie nun zu repräsentieren, deshalb bin ich hier._

_Sie alle sind schon längst vergangen, _

_doch um ihre Seelen müssen wir nicht bangen. _

_Haben mich für euch hier gelassen, _

_ich werd´ mich mit jedem von euch befassen. _

_Die Zeit der Entscheidung wird bald kommen, _

_niemand kann seinem Schicksal entkommen._

_Ein jeder muß seinen Platz einnehmen,_

_ich werd euch den entsprechenden Schubs nur geben. _

_Drum setzt mich nun auf euren Kopf, _

_wer sich nicht traut, ist ein armer Tropf!_

Professor McGonagall trat nun neben den Sprechenden Hut und hob ihn leicht an.

Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein. Es war jedes Jahr eine undankbare Aufgabe für denjenigen, der als erstes nach vorne mußte. Die meisten Schüler wußten zwar, wie die Zeremonie ablief, doch etwas zu wissen und es zu erleben, waren zwei gänzlich verschiedene Schuhe.

In diesem Jahr traf es ein kleines Mädchen, mit blonden Locken. Dumbledore prägte sich den Namen - Corinne Adams - gut ein. Er haßte es, einen Schüler – der ihm einmal zufällig im Flur über den Weg lief – nicht direkt mit dem Namen ansprechen zu können. Gemäß seiner jahrelangen Gewohnheit - er machte jedes Jahr ein Spielchen aus der Auswahlzeremonie - tippte er nun auf Ravenlaw. Kurz darauf durfte er sich freuen, daß er wieder einmal richtig getippt hatte. Bei fünf der sieben folgenden Kinder lag er ebenfalls richtig._ Hm, ich lasse langsam nach, _überlegte er noch, während Professor McGonagall den nächsten Schüler aufrief.

"Remus Lupin!" Ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen trat hervor, ebenso nervös und ein wenig unsicher, wie schon seine Vorgänger.

"Gryffindor!" entschied der Hut und Albus meinte, ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf Minervas Gesicht zu sehen, war sie doch Hausleiterin eben jener Gryffindors.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Dumbledores Kopf schnellte nach oben, das interessierte ihn jetzt doch ein wenig mehr, wobei er schon ahnte – nein eigentlich wußte -, daß auch dieser Malfoy für Slytherin zugedacht war. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Sprechende Hut hatte den silber-blonden Kopf noch nicht einmal richtig berührt, als er ihn schon Slytherin zuwies. Es folgte ein jungen Mädchen, das Ravenclaw zugeteilt wurde, anschließend vernahm er den Namen "Severus Snape" und stellte fest, daß es sich bei Severus Snape um eben jenen Jungen handelte, der ihm zuvor so aufgefallen war.

Unsicher stieg der Junge die kleine Stufe zu dem hölzernen Schemel nach oben und fast schien es Dumbledore, als würde er leicht zittern, was das fast übermächtige Gefühl in ihm auslöste nach vorne zu gehen und dieses Kind schützend in den Arm zu nehmen. Was in Merlins Namen war eigentlich in ihn gefahren?

"Hm, ich sehe großen Mut in dir, du wirst über dich hinauswachsen, große Taten vollbringen. Du hast alle Werte, die ein Gryffindor braucht. Aber ich sehe da auch absolute, bedingungslose Treue, Intelligenz, den Willen ein gesetztes Ziel unter allen Umständen erreichen zu wollen, schwierig, schwierig, alles das, was ein Slytherin braucht..."

Dumbledore stutzte. Es kam hin und wieder schon vor, daß der Sprechende Hut sich nicht ganz sicher war, doch daß er sich zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, den wohl grundsätzlich verschiedensten Häusern nicht entscheiden konnte, das war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Zu gegensätzlich waren die Werte dieser beiden Häuser, eigentlich. Für eine Weile trat betretenes Schweigen ein, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch den Sprechenden Hut, der tief in Gedanken gewesen zu sein schien.

"Nein, du mußt nach Slytherin!"

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. Mußt? Diesen Ausdruck hatte der Sprechende Hut noch nie benutzt. Doch dem jungen Snape war es offensichtlich gleich. Er war so verlegen, fast eingeschüchtert gewesen, daß er fast schon vom Stuhl sprang und mit sichtlich errötetem Kopf an den Haustisch der Slytherins eilte.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Die Kerker**

Hastig nahm Severus neben dem silber-blonden Jungen Platz, der vor ihm diesem Haus zugeteilt worden war. Seine neuen Mitschüler musterten ihn abschätzend, was sicher daran lag, daß er mal wieder nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte. Warum ging es bei allen anderen so schnell? Nur bei ihm hat sogar dieser Hut mal wieder nicht gewußt, was er mit ihm machen sollte. Aber wenigstens mußte er nicht wieder nach Hause. Für einen endlos scheinenden Moment hatte er damit gerechnet, für keines der Häuser zu taugen, dann hätten sie ihn wohl doch wieder weggeschickt.

"Hallo, ich bin Lucius Malfoy."

Severus sah seinen Nachbarn vorsichtig an. "Hallo."

"Du bist Severus Snape?"

"Ja."

Ein breites, seltsam anmutendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus. "Freut mich Severus. Da hattest du ja gerade noch mal Glück, was?"

Severus zog vorsichtig die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Warum?"

"Warum, Mensch, der wollte dich zu den Gryffindors stecken! Das sind die Schlimmsten überhaupt! Bilden sich mächtig viel auf sich ein, denken sie wären die Tollsten überhaupt. So schrecklich mutig und heldenhaft, pah! Wenn du mich fragst, Abschaum. Slytherin ist das einzig Wahre hier in Hogwarts. Meine Familie ist seit Anbeginn der Schule in Slytherin und es hat ihnen nichts geschadet. Nur die mächtigsten und begabtesten Zauberer kommen in dieses Haus. Du kannst wahrlich stolz sein. Ich nehme an, du bist auch ein Reinblüter? Dann werden wir uns sicher sehr gut verstehen."

Severus wirkte einen Moment verunsichert. Er, im besten Haus? Nein, das war ein Widerspruch in sich. Dieser Hut mußte einen Fehler gemacht haben. Er war ja noch nicht einmal das, was dieser Junge als reinblütig bezeichnet hatte. Sein Vater war ein Muggel, wußten sie das nicht? Nein, offensichtlich nicht, und er hielt es in diesem Moment auch für auch für besser, dies erst einmal nicht zu erwähnen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich wieder einmal viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen und davon hatte er heute wahrlich genug.

Vorsichtig glitt sein Blick durch die Halle, hinüber zu den anderen Tischen, an denen fröhlich geplaudert wurde. Nein, das wäre wohl wirklich nichts für ihn gewesen. Hier, an diesem Tisch war es still, jeder war für sich, das lag ihm. Die Reihen der Schüler, die mit ihm angekommen waren, hatte sich inzwischen gelichtet. Am Rande hatte er noch mitbekommen, daß auch die anderen beiden, die mit ihm in einem Abteil gewesen waren, nach Gryffindor gekommen waren. Umso besser, mit denen wollte er lieber nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Lehrertisch, der eine muntere Mischung war, doch dann blieben seine Augen an dem alten Mann mit den langen weißen Haaren kleben, der ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg anzulächeln schien.

"Ähm Lucius?"

"Ja?"

"Wer ist das denn?"

Der junge Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. "Albus Dumbledore, eine Schande für diese Schule sagt mein Vater. Aber dennoch ihr Direktor. Halt dich lieber von dem fern, kein Slytherin sollte mit dem etwas zu tun haben, er war auch ein Gryffindor."

"Und mit denen haben wir nichts zu tun?"

"Ganz genau, du lernst schnell Severus, ich denke, wir werden gute Freunde werden."

Snape hingegen glaubte nichts von dem, was sein neuer Schulkamerad ihm gesagt hatte. Weder, daß dieser Dumbledore in irgendeiner Weise eine Schande für diese Schule sein könnte, noch, daß er und Lucius jemals Freunde werden würden. Er hatte niemals Freunde gehabt, brauchte auch keine und dieser Junge war ihm nicht so ganz geheuer, er wirkte irgendwie falsch. Nein, er würde sich von allem und jedem fern halten, dann konnte er schließlich auch nichts falsch machen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Festessen erhob sich einer der älteren Schüler, der sagte er wäre ihr Vertrauensschüler, aber gar nicht vertrauensvoll aussah, und forderte alle auf, ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Severus tat einfach was man ihm aufgetragen hatte und folgte dem großen, schlanken Jungen. Lucius ging die ganze Zeit neben ihm und stellte ihm unterwegs noch zwei weitere Mitschüler vor: Crabbe und Goyle. Er nickte ihnen lediglich zerstreut zu, beachtete sie nicht weiter. Wieso konnte eigentlich niemand akzeptieren, daß er nur seine Ruhe wollte? War das sooo schwer zu begreifen? Nun, er würde es wohl nachdrücklicher klarstellen müssen.

Der Vertrauensschüler führte die restlichen Slytherins einige Steintreppen hinab in die Kerker. Es war kalt hier unten, nicht so wie in den oberen Stockwerken, wo die Wände mit bunten Wimpeln und Teppichen behangen waren. Das einzige, das die kalten, teilweise sogar feuchten Wände hier zierte, waren Fackeln, die zumindest für ein wenig Licht in den Gängen sorgten.

"Merkt euch den Weg gut, wenn ihr euch in den Kerkern verlauft, kann es sehr lange dauern, bis ihr wieder hinaus findet."

Severus kam das reichlich albern vor, wozu dieses Versteckspiel dienen sollte war ihm nicht ganz klar. Doch er schwieg, es ging ihn nichts an. Schließlich hielt der ältere Junge vor einer der Wände, die sich nicht im Geringsten von den übrigen unterschied. Er sprach "Reinblüter", woraufhin eine schmale Tür sichtbar wurde, die sich augenblicklich öffnete und den Weg zu einem Durchgang freigab.

"Ihr habt eben unser Paßwort gehört, merkt es euch gut und behaltet es auch für euch. Ohne Paßwort werdet ihr nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Na los jetzt, rein mit euch!" herrschte der Junge die Kinder an, die hastig den Durchgang durchquerten, der sich hinter ihnen sofort wieder schloß.

Severus sah sich fasziniert um. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, die Steinwände waren nicht mit irgendwelchem Tand beladen, nur hier und da hing ein grüner Wimpel mit dem Slytherin-Wappen darauf. In der Mitte der längsten Wand befand sich ein großer, weißer Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte, davor stand eine schwarze Sitzgruppe. Am Boden lag ein grün-silberner Teppich, der ebenfalls das Hauszeichen Slytherins zeigte. Alles in allem wirkte der Raum etwas unterkühlt und spartanisch.

"Die neuen Schüler warten hier, die übrigen, in die Schlafräume."

Kurze Zeit später kam noch einer der Lehrer zu ihnen, der sich als Horace Slughorn vorstellte. Er erklärte ihnen die Regeln mit der eindringlichen Auflage, sich strengstens daran zu halten und verschwand dann auch recht schnell wieder. Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß er selbst sich hier nicht wirklich wohl fühlte. Noch an diesem Abend merkte er auch, warum. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen gewesen, kamen die älteren Schüler wieder aus den Schlafräumen. Das Wort dieses Mannes schien hier nicht viel zu zählen, wobei er doch ein Lehrer war und daher eine Respektsperson darstellen sollte.

Lucius nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn indes eine Treppe nach oben.

"Hier ist unser Schlafraum, ich hab das Bett gleich neben dir. Denke, wir werden uns echt gut verstehen."

"Dieser Slughorn..."

"Einer der älteren Schüler hat mir schon gesagt, daß dieser Mensch unser Hauslehrer sein soll. Allerdings scheinen die den hier gut im Griff zu haben, also kein Grund für uns, uns Sorgen zu machen." Severus war erstaunt, wie respektlos Malfoy über den Lehrer sprach.

"Ach Severus, wir sind Slytherins, wir machen uns unsere eigenen Regeln. Slytherins beugen sich vor nichts und niemandem, außer vor dem einen", erklärte Malfoy mit einem seltsamen, fast wehmütigen Glitzern in den Augen.

"Wer ist dieser eine?"

Malfoy sah Severus mit einem breiten Lächeln an. "Sag Severus, in welcher Welt hast du bist jetzt gelebt?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Ein neues Leben**

Vom Fenster seines Büros aus hatte Albus Dumbledore einen direkten Blick zum Verbotenen Wald. Er mochte diesen Ausblick, vor allem, wenn die Sonne hinter den dichten Bäumen aufging, so wie es eben jetzt der Fall war. Der Horizont war in die unterschiedlichsten Farben getaucht, rot, gelb, blau in allen Schattierungen. Ein neuer Tag wurde geboren und keiner konnte wissen, was er bringen würde. Es war seine Angewohnheit, meist schon vor den restlichen Schloßbewohnern auf den Beinen zu sein, dies verschaffte ihm noch einige wenige Momente der Ruhe, die es nicht mehr geben würde, bevor nicht alle Schüler am Abend wieder in ihren Schlafräumen waren.

Für gewöhnlich nutzte er diese Zeit um seine Post durchzugehen oder andere anfallende Arbeiten zu erledigen. Nicht so heute, heute stand er am Fenster und gönnte sich einmal wieder diesen Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne. Sie ließ sich durch nichts beeinflussen, ganz gleich was auch geschehen mochte, sie ging jeden Abend unter um am nächsten Morgen mit ihrem Aufgehen einen neuen Tag einzuleiten. Der gestrige Abend ging ihm noch einmal durch den Kopf, wobei er ihn eigentlich die ganze Nacht bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte.

Sirius Black in Gryffindor, diese Entscheidung hatte ihn doch etwas überrascht, waren doch bisher die allermeisten Blacks den Slytherins zugeteilt worden. Keine Überraschung war dagegen die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes in Bezug auf Lucius Malfoy. Ein Slytherin durch und durch wie, es schien, zumindest wenn man den momentan geltenden Vorurteilen und teilweise falschen Wertvorstellungen folgen mochte. Am meisten hatte ihn jedoch der junge Severus Snape verwirrt. Dabei waren es nicht mal die in ihm aufgeflammten verwirrenden Gefühle, die er empfunden hatte, nein, das Verhalten des Sprechenden Hutes hatte ihn mehr als erstaunt. Gryffindor und Slytherin, welch eine seltsame Mischung. Wahrscheinlich war es unsinnig sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, womöglich war die Wortwahl des Sprechenden Hutes rein zufällig gewesen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Nun, er würde abwarten müssen wie sich die Dinge entwickelten und ein wachsames Auge – oder auch zwei - auf Severus Snape und Sirius Black haben.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der kleine, schmächtige Slytherin mit den schwarzen Haaren und stechend schwarzen Augen war erstaunt, daß ihm die Eingewöhnung in Hogwarts so leicht fiel. Slytherin war in der Tat die richtige Wahl für ihn gewesen, dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher. Hier ließ man ihn in Ruhe, niemand interessierte sich besonders für den stillen Wunderling, der sich jeden Abend als erster in die Schlafräume zurückzog und auch ansonsten den Kontakt mit seinen Schulkameraden auf ein Minimum beschränkte. Im Unterricht saß er neben Lucius Malfoy, mit dem er hin und wieder einige Worte wechselte, die jedoch rein obligatorischer Natur waren.

Auch der Lernstoff bereitete ihm keinerlei Probleme, wahrscheinlich war auch das der Grund für den weniger begabten Lucius Malfoy immer mehr die Gesellschaft des anderen zu suchen. Severus begegnete den Lehrern mit höflichem Respekt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Dennoch fiel er durch seine hervorstechenden Leistungen jedem Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums auf, wenngleich er im Unterricht kaum ein Wort von sich gab und wenn, dann nur wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde.

Eine Schwachstelle hingegen hatte auch er, wie er nach nur wenigen Tagen bereits feststellen mußte. Verwandlung lag ihm einfach nicht. Nicht, daß er nicht mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, nein, seine Leistungen in anderen Fächern wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sprachen dagegen. Tiere in Kelche zu verwandeln weckte einfach nicht seinen Ehrgeiz. Minerva McGonagall begleitete seine dahingehenden Versuche mit einem immer tiefer werdenden Seufzen. Bedauerlicher Weise besuchten die Schüler der Slytherins die meisten Kurse auch noch zusammen mit jenen von Gryffindor, was immer wieder für Zündstoff und hin und wieder auch für Explosionen sorgte.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Verwandlung**

Es war ein verregneter Tag, heftige Sturmböen wogten über Hogwarts hinweg, als die Professorin für Verwandlung einen neuen Themenkreis anschnitt: Flüssigkeiten verwandeln. Severus seufzte unterdrückt auf, was ihm einen hämischen Seitenblick von Lucius einbrachte.

"Keine Bange alter Kumpel, das kriegen wir schon hin."

Severus beachtete seinen Tischnachbarn, wie meistens, nicht weiter. Er haßte diese Stunde, vor allem, da der Tisch neben ihnen von James Potter und Sirius Black belegt war.

Er war den drei Jungen, die er im Hogwarts-Express kennengelernt hatte, weitgehend aus dem Weg gegangen. Im Unterricht war dies leider nicht möglich. Doch inzwischen hatte er sich an ihre spöttischen Blicke und arroganten Bemerkungen gewöhnt und sich dagegen immunisiert. Er hörte einfach nicht hin, ignorierte sie.

"Schön, Sie alle haben eine Tasse mit klarem, kaltemWasser vor sich. Ich möchte nun, daß Sie dieses Wasser in Tee verwandeln. Sehen Sie mir bitte zu..."

Severus versuchte angestrengt, sich jede Betonung der Worte der Professorin, jede Bewegung ihrer Hand, genau einzuprägen.

"Na schön, wer möchte es versuchen? Ja, Mr. Potter!"

James Potter hob seinen Zauberstab und vollführte den Verwandlungszauber mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. Natürlich mit dem üblichen Ergebnis.

"Sehr gut Mr. Potter, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Severus spürte einen heißen Stich in seinem Körper, diese Punktesache war etwas, das ihm nicht sonderlich lag, vor allem wenn diese – aus seiner Sicht – von McGonagall etwas einseitig in Richtung Gryffindor verteilt wurden. Mürrisch wandte er sich seiner Tasse zu und nahm all seine Konzentration zusammen. Einmal mußte es doch auch bei ihm funktionieren. Nur ein einziges Mal nicht McGonagalls abschätzendem, fast mitleidigendem Blick ausgeliefert sein, wenn er es wieder einmal nicht fertig brachte die Aufgabenstellung zu bewältigen.

Mit der ganzen Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte, hob er seinen Zauberstab und vollzog den Zauber ebenso wie die ältere Professorin es zuvor getan hatte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich das Wasser dann auch tatsächlich in dampfenden Tee verwandelt. Zufrieden betrachtet er sein Werk, während McGonagall prüfend durch die Reihen ging. Nun, zumindest konnte sie ihm heute nicht wieder mangelnden Einsatzwillen vorwerfen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter war sich seiner Wirkung auf seine Umgebung durchaus bewußt. Seine immer verstrubbelten, dunklen Haare, ließen ihn ein wenig chaotisch wirken, was ihm jedoch meist recht gelegen kam. Er war einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs, das kristallisierte sich schon jetzt – vier Wochen nach Schulbeginn – heraus. Er hatte Ehrgeiz, oh ja. In der Muggelschule, die er bislang besucht hatte, hatte er das Schuljahr immer als Klassenbester abgeschlossen, war der Liebling der gesamten Lehrerschaft und immer einer der beliebtesten Schüler gewesen. Nun, solche Vorteile vereinfachten das Leben ungemein und er hatte vor, sich diesen Status auch in in Hogwarts anzueignen. Er war auf dem besten Weg dahin, wäre da nicht dieser Severus Snape gewesen.

Äußerlich konnte er es kaum mit dem hübschen, charmanten James aufnehmen, seine Höflichkeit – soweit überhaupt vorhanden – beschränkte sich auf ein absolutes Muß und er war ein Slytherin. Jenes Haus hatte bei den meisten Lehrern ohnehin schon mit einer gewissen Abneigung zu kämpfen, spätestens nach Tom Riddle, der nun als Lord Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb. Vor allem bei Minerva McGonagall waren diese Vorbehalte zu spüren. Nicht offensichtlich, doch es gab keinen Zweifel, daß Slytherins bei ihr einen schwereren Stand hatten, noch bessere Leistungen als die anderen bringen mußten, um sich ihr Wohlwollen zu verdienen.

Snape, dieser schleimige Kerl war in fast allen Fächern besser als James. In Zaubertränke konnte ihm niemand das Wasser reichen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste staunte manchmal so gar ihr Professor darüber, wie viel dieser Junge bereits über die Dunklen Künste wußte. Diese Tatsache machte ihn bei den Schülern allerdings nicht gerade beliebter. Die meisten fürchteten sich vor den Dunklen Künsten, vor allem in diesen Zeiten, und die zurückgezogene, in sich gekehrte Art des Slytherins trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, daß er in die Gemeinschaft der Schüler aufgenommen wurde.

In diesem Punkt war James ihm klar überlegen. Er war äußert beliebt, nicht nur in seinem Jahrgang, auch in den älteren Stufen. Snapes einzige Schwachstelle – das wußte James – war Verwandlung, sein Paradefach. In McGonagalls Unterricht war er der unbestrittene Meister, diese Stunde war Balsam für seinen verletzten Stolz. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht in Snapes Schatten zu stehen, was in den anderen Fächern nun einmal leider der Fall war.

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen sah er hinüber an den Nachbartisch und stellte mit einem Anflug von Wut fest, daß aus Snapes Tasse doch tatsächlich Dampf kam und der Junge recht zufrieden dreinschaute. War es ihm dieses Mal tatsächlich gelungen die Aufgabe korrekt auszuführen? Nein, das nicht auch noch... so sehr hatte er sich schon auf McGonagalls Zurechtweisung gefreut, nachdem Slughorn ihm – James - wieder einmal nahe gelegt hatte, sich doch ein Beispiel an Mr. Snape zu nehmen!

Sein Freund Sirius bemerkte seine veränderte Gefühlslage natürlich sofort. "Hey, James, was ist denn mir dir los?"

"Hm, sieh dir das selbstzufriedene Grinsen von Snape doch mal an..."

"Ach was, hat der´s tatsächlich mal geschafft was zu verwandeln, das wird McGonagall sich rot im Kalender einzeichnen!"

"Allerdings...", knurrte James, was Sirius' Gesicht sofort wieder von belustigt zu ernst wandelte.

"Na ja, nicht unbedingt." Sirius zwinkerte seinem Freund zu und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Severus war froh, dieses Mal nicht McGonagalls ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hatte die Verwandlung ebenso hinbekommen wie alle anderen, er würde nicht auffallen. Doch gerade als die Professorin nur noch wenige Schritte hinter ihm stand begann seine Tasse zu schweben. Er wollte gerade noch reagieren, als sie kippte und sich ihr heißer Inhalt auf Severus´ Brust ergoss.

McGonagall stieß einen missbilligenden Seufzer aus, während der Junge die Zähne zusammenbiss um keinen Schmerzensschrei von sich zu geben. Der heiße Tee hatte seine Robe durchdrängt und verursachte nun starke Schmerzen auf seiner Haut. Während sein Blick zu seinen beiden hämisch grinsenden und äußerst belustigt dreinschauenden Tischnachbarn glitt, blieb McGonagall neben ihm stehen. "Mr. Snape, was haben Sie denn nun wieder angestellt?"

Severus antwortete nicht, konnte sie nicht einfach nur weitergehen?

"Professor, ich glaube eher, das lag an Mr. Potter und Mr. Black", erklärte Lucius mit seiner kalten, aalglatten Stimme.

Die Professorin wandte sich zu den beiden Beschuldigten um. "Haben Sie irgendetwas damit zu tun die Herren?"

"Nein... vielleicht ist ihm die Tasse aus seinen schmierigen Fingern gerutscht?"

Severus mußte sehr an sich reißen um Black nicht eine bösartige Bemerkung um die Ohren zu schleudern, doch er verhielt sich weiterhin still. Jede Bemerkung seinerseits hätte ihm ja doch nur einen missbilligenden Blick von McGonagall oder gar Vorwürfe ihrerseits eingebracht. Sie stellte sich schützend vor ihre Gryffindors, bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit und an diesen beiden hatte sie einen besonderen Narren gefressen.

"Na schön Mr. Snape, wie auch immer. Gehen Sie auf die Krankenstation und lassen Sie das versorgen."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück zu ihrem Pult, ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung von Potter und Black zu verlangen.

Severus hatte es nicht besonders eilig in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen, doch er mußte sich eingestehen, daß die Schmerzen auf seiner verbrannten Brust stärker wurden. Viel stärker allerdings war der Schmerz über die erneute Demütigung von Potter und Black, und darüber, daß dies wieder einmal keinerlei Konsequenzen haben würde. Was im umgedrehten Fall geschehen wäre, darüber mochte er lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Nur eine weitere Narbe auf seiner ohnehin schon verletzten Seele, die jedoch keinem auffallen würde.

Seinen Kopf kontinuierlich gesenkt ging er durch die leeren Flure des Schlosses und bemerkte so nicht, daß er nur haarscharf an Albus Dumbledore vorbeiging.

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus hob erschrocken den Kopf und ging einige Schritte zurück, um dem Direktor der Schule gegenüber zu stehen. Bislang hatte er noch kein persönliches Wort mit diesem gewechselt, hatte ihn nur während der Mahlzeiten oder von weit weg auf dem Gelände einmal gesehen. Allerdings war ihm dieser Umstand nur recht gewesen. Der alte Mann mit diesen tiefblauen Augen hatte etwas, das ihn verwirrte. Als er den Kopf hob und dem alten Mann ins Gesicht sah, erfasste ihn wieder dieses eigentümliche Gefühl, das schon am ersten Tag nach der Auswahlzeremonie von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Die Stimme des Direktors war sanft und beruhigend, solch eine Stimme hatte er noch nie gehört, zumindest hatte in seiner Gegenwart noch nie jemand einen solch fürsorglichen Ton angeschlagen. "Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?" Albus betrachtete den Jungen eingehend, wobei ihm nicht entging, daß seine Robe auf Höhe der Brust durchnäßt war. Eine kleine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf der Stirn des Professors, als er Severus fragend ansah.

"Ein kleiner – Unfall – in Verwandlung Sir."

Den Direktor überkam ein jäher Anfall von tiefer Sorge, wobei es weniger die Verletzung war als der Umstand, wie es zu dieser gekommen war. In Verwandlung gab es doch eher selten Unfälle, die eine negative Auswirkung auf das Wohl der Schüler hatte.

"Was ist passiert Severus?"

"Nichts."

Wieder musterte Dumbledore den Jungen und spürte, daß er die unsichtbare Barriere um diesen im Moment nicht würde durchdringen können, sie war zu tief, zu gefestigt. So hob er nur kurz die Hand um dem Jungen aufmunternd die Schulter drücken, ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder sinken, als er sah, daß Severus reflexartig einige Schritte zurückwich.

"Na schön mein Junge, na schön. Geh nur."

Severus nickte dem Direktor knapp zu und ging weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Verletzungen

Der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war seit nunmehr sieben Jahren das Reich von Poppy Pomfrey. Nur zu gerne hatte sie das Angebot des Direktors nach ihrer Ausbildung zu bleiben angenommen. Sie hing an dieser Schule und den Schülern, ganz davon abgesehen konnte man sich kaum eine bessere Stelle wünschen als die der Heilerin in Hogwarts. Über mangelnde Arbeit konnte sie sich hier natürlich nicht beklagen. Täglich kamen Schüler mit kleineren oder schwereren Unfallverletzungen zu ihr, die vom Besen gefallen oder mal wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn getrieben hatten. Meist waren die Verletzungen nicht halb so abenteuerlich wie die Geschichte ihrer Entstehung. Es war schon erstaunlich, auf welche Ideen so manche kamen.

Neben den typischen Quidditch-Verletzungen – nein, sie konnte diesem Sport nichts abgewinnen – hatte sie es hauptsächlich mit fehlgeschlagenen Verwünschen zu tun. Wenngleich in Hogwarts das Verhexen von Mitschülern natürlich verboten war und eine Zuwiderhandlung streng bestraft wurde, hielt sich natürlich nicht immer jeder daran.

Neugierig sah sie nun den kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen, an, der still durch die Tür geschlichen kam. Das Emblem auf seinem Schulumhang zeichnete ihn als Slytherin aus. Ah ja, Severus Snape. Auch Poppy behielt die Namen der allermeisten Schüler recht gut. Ähnlich wie Dumbledore mochte sie es nicht sonderlich einen verletzten oder kranken Schüler erst einmal nach seinem Namen fragen zu müssen. Wenn sie die Kinder mit ihrem Namen und damit persönlich direkt ansprechen konnte, war schon mal ein erster Schritt getan, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

"Mr. Snape, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Abschätzend ließ sie ihren Blick über den schwarzhaarigen Jungen streifen, auf den ersten Blick konnte sie keine Verletzungen ausmachen, das Gesicht des Kindes war unbewegt.

"Ich, habe mich mit heißem Tee verbrannt Madame Pomfrey."

Nun sah die Medi-Hexe auch, daß die schwarze Robe auf Brusthöhe klatschnaß war.

"Ziehen Sie das aus und setzen Sie sich erst einmal." Severus kam dieser Aufforderung stumm nach und ließ auch zu, daß die Heilerin ihm aus der Kleidung half.

"So, legen Sie sich hin, ich komme gleich wieder." Verbrennungen kamen eigentlich nur im Zaubertränke-Unterricht vor, hantierte Slughorn neuerdings mit Tee? Nein, diese Vermutung konnte sie getrost beiseite wischen. Hastig nahm sie eine Dose mit Brandsalbe aus dem Heilmittelschrank und ging zurück zu dem Bett, in welchem der Junge ruhig atmend lag.

Seine Brust war an vielen Stellen stark gerötet, teilweise bedeckten bereits Blasen die Haut. Poppy rieb die betroffenen Stellen sanft ein, schweigend. Sie fragte selten, wartete, bis die Schüler von sich aus erzählten. Allerdings mußte sie auch zugeben, daß sie merklich beunruhigt war. Neben der geröteten, verbrannten Haut konnte sie auch noch deutliche Spuren von Quetschungen, Prellungen sowie zahlreiche blauen Flecken sehen. Inzwischen alles weitestgehend verheilt, die blauen Flecken derart blaß, daß sie kaum noch zu sehen war. Doch Poppy Pomfrey war eine mehr als erfahrene Heilerin, sie erkannte Mißhandlungen wenn sie welche vor sich hatte.

Kaum merklich hatte sich ihr Gesicht verdüstert, ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen, mißbilligenden Strich geworden. Mit einer stumme Frage im Blick sah sie Severus an, sah kurz die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, den Schmerz der ihm sicher nicht nur wegen der noch nicht verheilten Brandwunden in der Seele brannte. Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann drehte er abrupt den Kopf zur Seite, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Seufzend verschloß sie die Dose wieder und stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Krankenbett ab.

"Gut, anziehen sollten Sie sich noch nicht, wenn die Wunden offen liegen, heilen sie schneller. Ich werde die Salbe heute Abend noch einmal auftragen, morgen früh können Sie dann vermutlich wieder zurück in Ihr Haus."

"Danke."

Poppy lächelte sanft und tätschelte dem Jungen beruhigend die Hand.

"Kein Problem mein Junge. Das habe ich gerne getan. Aber in Zukunft, passen Sie besser auf, ja?" Severus lächelte sarkastisch, oh ja, er würde aufpassen.

Gegen Abend war Severus friedlich eingeschlafen. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger friedlich. Poppy hatte schon viele Kinder im Krankenflügel gehabt, unzählige um genau zu sein. Doch selten hatte sie einen Schüler erlebt, der selbst im Schlaf noch dermaßen in Bereitschaft zu sein schien. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich immer wieder, unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern konnte sie deutlich sehen, wie die Pupillen flackerten. Fürsorglich nahm sie eine seiner kalten Hände in die ihre. Eigentlich war es im Krankenflügel warm, doch diese Hände waren kalt.

"Keine Sorge mein Junge, hier bist Du sicher, bei Poppy wird Dir niemand etwas tun." Energisch stand die junge Medi-Hexe auf, sie mußte mit Dumbledore sprechen. Jetzt.

Der Wasserspeier setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung und gab die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors frei, kaum daß Madame Pomfrey ihm das Paßwort – Mozartkugeln – genannt hatte. Energisch wie immer ging sie die wenigen Stufen nach oben und sah, daß der Direktor den Besuch bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch erwartete.

"Professor Dumbledore, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Der alte Zauberer lugte über seine Halbmondbrille und lächelte freundlich.

"Natürlich Poppy, Sie doch immer. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, ist etwas passiert?"

"Nun, nicht direkt. Der junge Mr. Snape ist bei mir im Krankenflügel."

"Das ist mir bekannt, ich bin ihm heute Mittag begegnet, er schien mir nicht weiter schwer verletzt..." "Eine Verbrühung – aber fragen Sie mich nicht, wie er an die gekommen ist. Das macht mir auch keine Sorgen, das ist morgen verheilt."

Albus konnte deutlich sehen, daß die Medi-Hexe noch mehr bedrückte, sie innerlich einen regelrechten Kampf ausfocht.

"Sondern Poppy?"

"Ach, es ist, Professor, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es sagen soll. Aber gut, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß der Junge mißhandelt wurde." So, jetzt war es raus. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen diesen Verdacht auszusprechen, zumal sie keine handfesten Beweise hatte und Kindesmißhandlung war keine Bagatelle.

"Wie bitte?"

"Hm, ich habe ja seine Brandverletzungen an der Brust geheilt und Albus, das Kind sieht schrecklich aus. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er in den letzten Monaten alles hat einstecken müssen."

Dumbledore wirkte beunruhigt, was man selten bei ihm erlebte und kaum jemandem aufgefallen wäre. Aber Poppy war nun einmal nicht irgend jemand.

"Also schließen Sie aus, daß er sich diese Verletzungen in Hogwarts zugezogen hat?"

Die Medi-Hexe hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, was dem Direktor ein Schmunzeln entlockte. "Entschuldigen Sie, natürlich, natürlich. Haben Sie ihn darauf angesprochen?"

Poppy schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ach Albus, ich habe noch nie ein Kind gesehen, das so verschlossen, so in sich gekehrt war. Er hat seit heute Mittag keine drei Worte mit mir gesprochen."

"Ja, ich habe schon gehört, daß er nicht sehr bereden ist..."

Die Hexe spielte mit ihren Fingern, wußte nicht so recht, was sie weiter sagen sollte. Sie hatte noch nie einen solchen Fall erlebt und wußte nicht genau, wie es weitergehen sollte oder mußte.

"Nun, ich könnte natürlich die Eltern kontaktieren, allerdings ist es immer etwas heikel ohne zwingenden Verdacht eine solche Anschuldigung vorzubringen."

Während der Zauberer mehr zu sich selbst in seinem weißen Bart murmelte, war Poppy aufgesprungen. "Ohne zwingenden Verdacht? Gehen Sie auf die Krankenstation und sehen Sie sich das Kind an!"

Der Direktor nickte nachdenklich, natürlich hatte er keinerlei Zweifel an Poppys Beobachtungen und er konnte sich vorstellen, daß die Verletzungen des Jungen erheblich gewesen sein mußten, wenn man die Spuren jetzt noch sehen konnte.

"Ich werde morgen mit Severus sprechen, sollte er die Anschuldigungen nicht bestätigen – und davon gehe ich aus – müssen wir abwarten Poppy. Mehr bleibt uns dann leider nicht zu tun."

Die junge Frau nickte nachdenklich. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt etwas einzuwenden, doch irgend etwas in dem Gesicht des Direktors hielt sie davon ab. Vermutlich hatte er ohnehin recht. Es hatte keinen Sinn überstürzt zu handeln und hier – in Hogwarts – konnte dem Jungen ja vorerst nichts geschehen.

"Na schön, ich werde dann wieder zurückgehen und nach ihm sehen."

"Gute Nacht Poppy, gute Nacht."

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey sein Büro verlassen hatte, wanderte Dumbledores Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Alles in ihm schrie danach, dieses Kind zu beschützen, doch er durfte nichts übereilen. Bislang gab es keinerlei Beweise, nicht einmal stichhaltige Hinweise, daß die Eltern des Jungen ihm diese Verletzungen beigefügt hatten. Es konnte genau so gut eine Prügelei unter Jungs gewesen sein, ein Unfall, wer konnte das schon sagen? Nachdenklich strich er sich durch seinen weißen, langen Bart und wußte im selben Moment, daß weder ein Unfall, noch eine Prügelei für diese Verletzungen verantwortlich waren.

Der nächste Morgen brachte Hogwarts endlich wieder etwas Sonne und trockenes Wetter. In den letzten Tagen hatte es beinah unaufhörlich geregnet, was zur Folge hatte, daß der Boden komplett aufgeweicht war und fast nur noch aus Schlamm bestand. Nun, es war immerhin schon Mitte Oktober, die Blätter wechselten von einem satten grün in gelb-, rot- und brauntöne. In wenigen Wochen würde es sicher den ersten Schnee geben. Eine faszinierende, magische Zeit in Hogwarts. Dumbledore liebte es, wenn der Schnee auf dem Gelände friedlich glitzerte, die erste Schlittenfahrt mit den Kindern unternommen werden konnte und die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten fast greifbar in der Luft lag.

Ja, es war eine schöne Zeit, die ihm selbst auch sehr wichtig war. Sicher, er lebte in der Welt von Hexen und Zauberern, doch seines Erachtens hatte auch der christliche Glauben sehr viel mit dem ihren gemeinsam. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da lebten die Diener Gottes und Odins einträchtig neben einander, die einen respektierten den Glauben und die Eigenheiten des anderen, lernten von einander. Es war eine friedliche, reiche Zeit gewesen, aber sie war vergangen. Nun konnten sie nur noch im Geheimen leben, mußten ihr wahres Ich vor den Muggeln geheim halten. Nun, vielleicht war es besser so, vor allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt des neuen Schattens der sich über ihre Welt legte.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut, warum nur hingen seine Gedanken in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so oft an Riddle? Ja, er spürte die Bedrohung, sah, wie seine Macht zunahm, aber leider, leider war er da ziemlich allein auf weiter Flur. Das Ministerium tat die Gefahr mit einem Schulterzucken ab und erklärte es zur "vorübergehenden Mode". Doch er wußte es besser. Zauberer wie Casimir Malfoy hatten sich Riddle angeschlossen, die Crabbe und Goyles, davon ging er aus. McNeir hatte er ebenfalls gehört, die Blacks, alles mächtige, einflußreiche Familien. Nein, solche Menschen schlossen sich nur einem Menschen an, der den bedingungslosen Willen hatte die Macht zu übernehmen und sich so leicht von nichts und niemanden aufhalten ließ.

Dumbledore hatte gehört, daß hier und da ein Imperio-Fluch oder gar der Cruciatus eingesetzt worden war von eben diesen Anhängern, die sich nun Todesser nannten. Er schauderte. Wenn Voldemort bereits dazu übergegangen war die unverzeihlichen Flüche derart offen einzusetzen, dann waren sie sehr, sehr kurz davon in eine Dunkelheit zu stürzen und das Ministerium – sah einfach weg. Albus kannte Riddles Grausamkeit, wußte, wie sehr es dieser Mann liebte andere Menschen zu quälen, ihren Willen zu brechen um sie zu beherrschen. Oh ja, er kannte ihn und er wußte, er würde nicht eher ruhen, ehe er sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte.

Dumbledore war so im Gedanken vertieft gewesen, daß er gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte, daß seine Beine ganz alleine den Weg zum Krankenflügel gefunden hatten. Für einen Moment stutzte er, atmete noch einmal tief durch – um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben – und öffnete dann rasch die Tür zu Poppys Reich. Severus Snape saß – bereits fertig um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen – auf seinem Bett und ließ locker die Beine baumeln. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt, wodurch ihm einige Strähnen des schwarzen Haares in das Gesicht fielen und ihn seltsam verletzlich aussehen ließen. Erst als Dumbledore ihn ansprach, ob er langsam den Kopf und sah den alten Zauberer mißtrauisch an.

Was wollte der Direktor nur von ihm? Das fragte er sich, seit Madame Pomfrey ihm gesagt hatte, er könne erst gehen, nachdem Dumbledore mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Hastig hatte er überlegt, ob er sich irgendwie falsch verhalten hatte, gestern auf dem Flur. Doch er konnte sich nicht entsinnen irgendeinen Fehler begangen zu haben. Nun, irgend etwas mußte er wohl mal wieder falsch gemacht haben, sonst wäre der Direktor nicht hierher gekommen.

"Severus?"

Widerwillig hob der Junge den Kopf und sah in die strahlend blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore, die seltsam zu glitzern schienen.

"Darf ich mich neben Dich setzen?"

Severus zuckte kurz, er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm ein anderer Mensch zu nahe kam, doch er konnte die Frage des Direktors von Hogwarts wohl kaum als solche betrachten.

"Nun, du hattest einen Unfall, habe ich gehört?"

"Ja"

"Willst Du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?"

"Tee, ist mir umgekippt."

Dumbledore nickte nur, wenngleich er wußte, daß es nicht so gewesen sein konnte. Severus hätte die Tasse schon sehr hoch halten müssen damit ihm der Tee auf die Brust laufen konnte. Doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu, es war offensichtlich, daß der Slytherin nicht vor hatte es näher zu erläutern.

"Hast Du öfters Unfälle Severus?"

Der Junge dachte kurz nach, worauf wollte der Direktor hinaus? Was sollte er sagen, was war die richtige Anwort? Leichte Panik kam in ihm auf, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er darauf keine Antwort hatte. Der alte Mann schien dies zu bemerken, fürsorglich hob er seine Hand, wohl um sie ihm auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch aus seinem jahrelang darauf geschulten Instinkt, daß jede Art von Berührung, von Nähe schlecht war und nichts als Schmerzen für ihn zur Folge hatte, sprang Severus vom Bett und blieb einige Meter vor diesem schwer atmend und leicht zitternd stehen.

Dumbledore indes hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpaßt. Langsam, jede schnelle Bewegung vermeidend, stand er auf und ging einen Schritt auf den jungen Slytherin zu, der ihn immer noch entsetzt, verwirrt, ängstlich ansah, sein Körper seltsam verkrampft. So weit Dumbledore geringe Zweifel an Poppys Verdacht gehegt hatte, diese waren nun vollends ausgeräumt. Was war diesem Jungen passiert, daß er dermaßen ängstlich auch auf das kleinste bißchen menschlicher Nähe reagierte?

Severus Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals, das war dumm, er hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen, wie sollte er das dem alten Mann erklären? Verwirrt sah er in das ebenso erstaunte Gesicht des Direktors, offensichtlich wußte auch dieser nicht, wie er die Situation einschätzen sollte?

"Es tut mir leid Severus, es tut mir leid."

Der Junge war verwirrt, was tat dem Direktor leid? Er hatte ihm doch nichts getan, noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt, daß es ihm leid tat, oder sich sogar bei ihm entschuldigt. Das war eine ganz neue Situation für ihn, mit der er nicht so recht umgehen konnte. Sorgte sich der Direktor womöglich um ihn? Ja, fast glaubte er in den glasblauen Augen Dumbledores eben die selbe Sorge erkennen zu können, wie zuvor in denen von Madame Pomfrey.

Verlegen sah er auf seine Füße und wußte nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Gehen? Nein, es würde Dumbledore vor den Kopf stoßen, außerdem ließ man den Direktor von Hogwarts nicht einfach so stehen, das war undenkbar. Verzweiflung begann sich in ihm breit zu machen. Er wußte einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.

"Severus, magst Du Dich noch einen Moment zu mir setzen?"

Snape überlegte einen Moment, nein, sämtliche Alarmglocken - tief in seinem Inneren verborgen - schrillten bei dem Gedanken daran Dumbledore noch einmal so nahe zu kommen. Doch da war auch noch dieses andere Gefühl, etwas, irgendwo in ihm, das sich immer wieder regte, wenn er Dumbledore sah. Aus einem ihm nicht ersichtlichen Grund wollte er sich neben den Direktor setzen, wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten, wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein. Schließlich gewann dieses Gefühl Oberhand, verdrängte die warnenden Stimmen in ihm, die ihm immer wieder zuflüsterten, daß er doch wieder nur verletzt und gedemütigt werden würde. Nein, nicht bei Albus Dumbledore, er war nicht so. So nickte er leicht, froh, daß diese unangenehme Stille, die erfüllt war von seinen eigenen Gedanken, über die er langsam die Beherrschung zu verlieren drohte, durchbrochen war.

Albus Dumbledore sah zu, wie der Junge sich schleichend zurück auf das Bett setzte, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Das war nicht der übliche Respekt, den seine Schüler ihm entgegen brachten, es war mehr, es war Angst. Diese Erkenntnis traf Dumbledore tief, tiefer, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. So beschloß er selbst stehen zu bleiben, er wollte Severus nicht mehr Nähe zumuten, als unbedingt nötig. Offensichtlich hatte der Junge ein Problem damit und er mußte langsam, ganz langsam daran arbeiten, daß er andere Menschen an sich heran kommen ließ.

"Severus, schau mich bitte an."

Der Schüler kam der Aufforderung schweigend nach und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, woraufhin ihm augenblicklich wieder einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen.

"Schön, ich werde Dir jetzt etwas sagen und das meine ich sehr ernst. Es gilt heute und auch für die Zukunft, also merke es Dir gut. Kein Mensch, ganz gleich welcher, hat das Recht einen anderen zu schlagen oder zu verletzen. Genauso wie es kein Mensch verdient hat von anderen gequält oder erniedrigt zu werden. Niemand Severus, ganz gleich in welcher Konstellation. Nur weil man einem anderen überlegen ist – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – gibt es nichts, rein gar nichts, das so etwas rechtfertigen würde."

Dumbledore sah den Jungen fragend an, der ihn noch immer resigniert ansah. Müde atmete er einige male tief durch und kam zu dem Schluß, daß seine Worte wohl nicht richtig zu Severus durchgedrungen waren. Nun, vielleicht mit der Zeit, vielleicht wenn er etwas Abstand gewonnen hatte.

"Severus?"

Der Junge sah den Direktor verwirrt an. Hatte er ihn damit gemeint? War das tatsächlich sein Ernst gewesen? Nein, nein, er hatte gelernt, daß ihm andere weh tun und demütigen konnten, ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Das war schon immer so gewesen und so würde es wohl auch immer bleiben. So schwieg er einfach, was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dumbledore vor ihm seufzte schwer und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Severus konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehr deutlich die tiefen Furchen in der Stirn des Zauberers sehen.

Für einen Moment überkam ihn dabei das unbändige Verlangen es ihm zu erzählen, Dumbledore einfach alles zu erzählen. Doch dann, nein, er wollte sich zumindest der Vorstellung hingeben, daß Dumbledore ihm geholfen hätte, wenn er es gewußt hätte. Diesen Gedanken konnte er sich bewahren. "Na schön mein Junge, wenn Du möchtest kannst Du jetzt gehen. Soweit ich weiß, hast Du Unterricht, Zaubertränke wenn ich mich nicht täusche?"

Es überraschte den alten Zauberer nicht schlecht, als dieser einfache Satz es fertig brachte, die Augen des Jungen zum leuchten zu bringen, der augenblicklich aufsprang und aus dem Krankenflügel eilte. Ja, in der Tat, Severus schien einen Narren an Zaubertränken gefressen zu haben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tut mir leid, daß dieses neue Kapitel so lange hat auf sich warten lassen. Ich hatte echt einen totalen Hänger und habe diese Story schon fast aufgegeben rotwerd

Ich hoffe dennoch, daß einige ihr treu geblieben sind, und daß euch dieses Kap gefallen hat.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Besuch bei Hagrid

Der Schnee war in diesem Jahr schneller nach Hogwarts gekommen, als man es hätte annehmen können. Schon Anfang Dezember war das ganze Gelände von einem einzigen weißen Teppich bedeckt, der friedlich in der Nachmittagssonne glitzerte. Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter, war auf dem Weg nach Hause, nachdem er seine alltägliche Runde durch den Wald gemacht hatte. Da der Winter so früh gekommen war, war es schon jetzt notwendig, die Tiere des Waldes mit Heu und Futter zu versorgen, sich darum zu kümmern, daß die Futterkrippen niemals leer wurden. Es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag für ihn gewesen.

Er hatte nach den Tieren gesehen und mit den Zentauren ein kleines Pläuschchen gehalten, doch jetzt freute er sich auf seine gemütliche Hütte und eine schöne Tasse warmen Tee. Kaum hatte er den verbotenen Wald verlassen, stutzte er kurz, als er er Albus Dumbledore vor seiner Hütte stehen sah, der den versammelten Vögel einige Brotkrumen zuwarf.

"Direktor?" seine Stimme klang verunsichert. Normalerweise verlegte der Direktor seine Besuche bei ihm in das Wochenende, wenn kein Unterricht war.   
"Oh, hallo Hagrid, Sie waren nicht da, deswegen..."  
"Hätten ruhig ´rein gehen können, müssen doch nicht hier im Kalten stehen bleiben. Warum sind Sie nicht einfach rein gegangen?"   
"Weil es nicht sehr höflich ist einfach ein Haus zu betreten, dessen Besitzer nicht anwesend ist Hagrid."  
Hagrid wischte den Einwand unwirsch beiseite und öffnete die Tür zu seinem einfachen, aber gemütlichen, Zuhause, welches er dann hinter dem Direktor betrat. "Setzen Sie sich Direktor, wollen´s nen Tee?"  
"Danke Hagrid, es wäre schön sich aufzuwärmen."  
"Hm, gleich fertig." Hagrid wußte, daß dem Direktor etwas auf der Seele lastete. Das sorgenvolle Gesicht und die Tatsache, daß er heute, an einem Dienstagnachmittag zu ihm gekommen war, sprachen dafür.

Er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, daß dies kein Besuch war um sich über den Tierbestand zu erkundigen oder einfach nur auf eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Während Hagrid dem Direktor mit seinen großen Händen eine Tasse dampfenden Tee reichte, sah er ihn fragend an.  
"Hagrid, kennen Sie eigentlich Severus Snape?"  
Der Halbriese schürzte die Lippen und kramte fieberhaft in seinem Gedächtnis, jedoch ohne Erfolg. "Ne, ein Schüler?"  
"Allerdings. Ein junger Slytherin, der mir wahrlich Kopfzerbrechen bereitet."  
"Wundert mich nicht bei denen." Hagrids Äußerung verschaffte ihm einen scharfen, zurechtweisenden Blick des Direktors. "Tschuldigung."  
"Ach Hagrid, die Slytherins sind nicht schlecht, wissen Sie?"  
"Hm, wenn Sie das sagen..."  
Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein. Er kannte Hagrids Vorbehalte gegen das Slytherin-Haus, wurden sie doch vom gesamten Kollegium mehr oder weniger geteilt. "Nun, wissen Sie Hagrid, Severus ist ein sehr verschlossener Junge, er hat keine Freunde, spricht nicht viel und, nun, Poppy und ich haben den Verdacht, daß er von seinen Eltern mißhandelt wurde."   
Hagrid zog scharf die Luft an. "Sind sie sicher?" eigentlich war es keine wirkliche Frage von Hagrid gewesen.  
Poppy Pomfrey würde einen solchen Verdacht nie in die Welt setzen, wenn es nicht schon haarscharf an einer Tatsache war und Dumbledore würde es ihm nicht erzählen, wenn er sich nicht seinerseits sicher wäre.  
"Ja. Es gibt zwar keine eindeutigen Beweise, aber, ich bin mir sicher. Sein ganzes Verhalten spricht Bände."   
"Sie müssen das Ministerium einschalten."

Dumbledore seufzte, genau das war es, was er nicht hatte hören wollen, so schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Nein Hagrid, nein. Eine Pflegefamilie wäre glaube ich das letzte, das Severus Snape gebrauchen kann. Es muß einen anderen Weg geben, obwohl ich noch nicht genau weiß welchen..." Dumbledores Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Es war gelogen, er hatte bereits einen Plan im Hinterkopf, den er aber selbst nicht fertig zu spinnen wagte. "Nun, wie dem auch sei. Severus öffnet sich nicht, er begegnet mir immer nur mit ausgesprochen höflichem Respekt, Angst, Unsicherheit. Aber er verbittert immer mehr. Leider muß ich dazu sagen, daß das Verhalten seiner Schulkameraden diesen Prozeß nicht gerade positiv beeinflussen."  
"Warum?"   
"Sie... ach ich weiß selbst nicht so genau Hagrid. Wie gesagt, er spricht ja nicht, über nichts und mit niemanden. Er frißt alles in sich hinein. Was ihn natürlich zum bevorzugten Opfer einiger "Streiche" macht. Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter, nicht wahr?"  
Der Halbriese beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Lehrer besorgt. Er kannte Dumbledore schon sehr lange, aber diesen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte er bei ihm noch nie gesehen. "Na, vielleicht könnte er mir mal helfen die Tiere zu füttern, kommt er mal raus meine ich."  
Dumbledore schmunzelte in seinen Bart. Genau darauf hatte er gewartet. Der Wildhüter war eine Seele von einem Mensch, aber auch sehr berechenbar in seinen Überlegungen. Hagrid würde genau der Richtige sein um die harte Schale um Severus Snape langsam aufzuweichen. "Schön Hagrid, ich werde ihn morgen Nachmittag zu Ihnen schicken, danke für den Tee." Mit diesen Worten stand der Direktor auf, nickte Hagrid noch einmal zu und ließ den Halbriesen – der momentan nicht so genau wußte wie ihm geschah – leicht verwirrt zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

(OMG, das war das erste, das ich dachte, als ich mal einen Blick auf diese FF hier bei Fanfiction

(OMG, das war das erste, das ich dachte, als ich mal einen Blick auf diese FF hier bei geworfen habe. Nicht nur, daß ich schon ewig nicht mehr geupdatet (heißt das so? grübel), ich habe noch nicht einmal alle fertigen Kapitel hochgeladen. Gaaaaanz großes Sorry an alle, die meine FFs noch verfolgen und dank Bibi, deren Review mich wirklich hat schlucken lassen schnief, vielen, vielen Dank dafür, weiß ich ja, daß es noch Leute gibt, die mein Geschreibsel verfolgen. Also lade ich jetzt mal eine Ladung hoch, wenn es auch die Ursprungsfassung ist, da ich im Moment dabei bin die Triologie ein wenig zu überarbeiten, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.)

11. Gemeinschaftsräume

Remus Lupin war ein stiller Junge, er fiel nicht auf. Nun, fast nie. Sobald er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, James Potter und Sirius Black, unterwegs war, kam er um das Auffallen kaum herum. Dennoch mochte er die beiden, sie waren - wie gesagt – sein besten Freunde, obwohl er in ihr Schema nicht ganz hineinpaßte.

"Hey Remus, schläfst oder träumst Du?"

"Weder noch Sirius, ich höre euch nur zu."

"Ach komm schon, Du wirst langsam genau so seltsam wie unser Schniefelus."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ihr könnt es nicht lassen, was? Warum müßt ihr immer so auf ihm herum hacken?"

Sirius musterte seinen Freund mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Erstaunen. "Weil er da ist." kam die knappe Antwort des dunkelhaarigen Jungen wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

"Warum denn nicht Remus? Er hat es kaum besser verdient. Hast Du nicht gemerkt, daß er in VgddK immer schon alles kann, bevor wir es gelernt haben? Nun, was schließt Du daraus?"

Remus sah schulterzuckend zu James, der Severus nicht mehr zugeneigt war als Sirius.

"Daß er begabt ist?"

"Ach Blödsinn Remus! Sieh mal, ich habe ein bißchen recherchiert. Seine Mutter hieß Prince, auch eine Slytherin und die Prince waren der dunklen Magie schon immer sehr zugeneigt."

"Tatsächlich James? Aber trifft DAS nicht auch auf die Blacks zu?"

James Potter – geheimer Anführer ihrer kleinen Bande – zuckte kaum merklich. Jedem anderen hätte er dafür vermutlich einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der sich gewaschen hatte, doch Remus durfte sich so etwas herausnehmen.

"Remus... ich bin nicht wie der Rest meiner werten Familie! Ich bin in Gryffindor und ich kenne nicht einmal ansatzweise so viele dunkle Flüche wie Schniefelus. Ich sag Dir, der Kerl ist nicht ganz koscher, der ist gefährlich."

Remus zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern, dieses Thema war einfach unerschöpflich. Sirius und James mochten Severus nun einmal nicht und daran würde sich vermutlich nie etwas ändern. Er wünschte nur, sie könnten ihn einmal in Ruhe lassen, aufhören ihn zu provozieren. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, daß seine Freunde unaufhörlich Öl in ein Feuer gossen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte entspannte Ruhe, nur wenige Schüler hielten sich noch dort auf. Severus saß auf der großen, bequemen Couch vor dem Kamin und laß gedankenversunken in einem Buch. Erst vor wenigen Minuten war er vom Büro des Direktors zurückgekommen, der ihn gebeten hatte, dem Wildhüter morgen Nachmittag etwas zur Hand zu gehen. Severus hatte – selbstverständlich – zugestimmt, wobei ihn die Aussicht den Nachmittag mit diesem riesenhaften und etwas furchteinflösenden Mann zu verbringen nicht gerade in einen Freudentaumel versetzt hatte. Doch man widersprach Albus Dumbledore nun einmal nicht und er würde es ganz sicher nie tun.

Nun, wenigstens war er im Wald vor Potter und seiner Bande sicher, die es heute wieder urkomisch gefunden hatten, daß er auf der Treppe "über seine eigenen Füße" gestolpert war. Er wußte natürlich, daß das Bein Sirius Black gehört hatte, behielt es aber – wie immer – für sich. Er wurde genug gedemütigt, er mußte dem Gelächter über ihn nicht noch Nahrung verschaffen indem er zu Slughorn lief und sich bei ihm ausweinte. Jede Zurechtweisung der Rumtreiber wäre eine weitere Demütigung für in gewesen. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen einzustecken ohne sich zu beschweren, warum solle er das ändern.

"He Snape, kannst Du mir mal sagen, warum Du immer allein hier hockst?"

Severus hob den Kopf und sah Lucius Malfoy auf sich zukommen. "Malfoy."

"Hab gehört, Du hast heute Nachmittag mal wieder keine gute Figur gemacht, hast Dich von diesem Black die Treppe runterstoßen lassen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich wieder seinem Buch zuwenden, doch Malfoy stand inzwischen vor ihm, riß ihm das Buch aus der Hand und warf es gegen die Wand.

Die sonst so freundliche Miene war wutverzerrt. Bedrohlich kam er auf Severus zu, packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn nach oben, wirbelte herum und preßte seinen Mitschüler gegen die Wand. Eine Moment wunderte sich Severus, wieviel Kraft Malfoy, der nicht viel größer oder kräftiger war als er selbst, aufbringen konnte.

"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Snape. Sorge dafür, daß das nie, nie wieder vorkommt, hast Du verstanden?" "Meine Sache..." preßte der Junge hervor. Seine Kehle wurde eng, Malfoy drohte ihm mit der Hand die Luft abzudrücken.

"Oh nein, es ist nicht Deine Sache. Du bist ein Slytherin und wenn Du Dich von diesen Gryffindors zum Affen machen läßt, betrifft das uns alle! Es dauert nicht mehr lange und sie lachen nicht nur über Dich, sondern auch über uns! Ist Dir das klar?"

Severus Herz klopfte, na prima, jetzt prügelte man also von beiden Seiten auf ihn ein. Malfoy ließ von ihm ab und ließ ihn so auf den Boden sinken. "Ich warne Dich, die älteren Schüler haben ein echtes Problem mit Dir, haben mich nur vorgelassen um Dich zu warnen, weil ich ja Dein Freund bin, nicht wahr? Nimm Dir diese Warnung zu Herzen Severus, ich rate es Dir eindringlich."

Während Severus aufstand, setzte Malfoy nun in seiner gewohnten freundlichen, oberflächlichen Stimme fort.

"Weißt Du Severus, ich verstehe Dich nicht ganz. Du könntest jeden dieser Gryffindors mit Leichtigkeit in die Tasche stecken, warum tust Du es nicht? Du könntest Dein Haus stolz machen mein Freund."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er hatte voll und ganz damit zu tun, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Halz zu hetzen. So wandte er sich lieber ab und ging in den Schlafraum, wo er sich umzog und sofort ins Bett ging. Er wollte nicht weiter mit Malfoy sprechen, er wollte seine Ruhe, warum, warum konnten sie ihn nicht endlich alle in Ruhe lassen? Was bei Merlin hatte er ihnen getan?


	12. Chapter 12

12

12. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Wenn VgddK auch nicht unbedingt Severus´ Lieblingsfach war, so hatte er doch seinen Spaß daran. Er kannte die meisten Flüche, die O´Neill, der Lehrer, ihnen beibrachte bereits von seiner Mutter. Seit er denken konnte hatte er gezaubert. Mit sechs hatte er sicher schon den Stoff beherrscht, den sie nun lernen sollten. Sie hatte ihm immer gesagt, daß er es brauchen würde, um in seinen Reihen ganz nach oben zu kommen, wer immer "er" auch sein mochte. So langsam jedoch hatte Severus den Eindruck, daß dieser "er" die selbe Person war, von der Lucius Malfoy immer in den höchsten Tönen sprach

Seine Mutter auf jeden Fall war der Meinung, "er" würde sie endlich von ihrem verhaßten Ehemann, den sie auf Drängen ihres Vaters hatte heiraten müssen, befreien. Nun, das war Severus nur recht. Seine Mutter ging keineswegs zimperlich mit ihm um, nein, das gewiß nicht. Schon mehr als einmal hatte er einen Fluch zu spüren bekommen, der ihm nicht in der von ihr vorgegebenen Zeit gelungen war, aber die Schläge seines Vaters waren eine andere Kategorie. Sie waren entwürdigender, näher. Ein Fluch der einen traf, war nichts persönliches. Die flache Hand des Vaters im Gesicht, den Fuß in den Rippen, das tat einfach weh, nicht nur körperlich. Es hatte sich in seine Seele gebrannt, sein Vater hatte ihm weh getan. Immer und immer wieder. Begleitet von den Vorwürfen, daß man ihn – Severus – ja eigentlich nicht als Mensch bezeichnen konnte. Nein, er sei eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und er würde ihm den Teufel schon austreiben, koste es was es wolle.

Sirius Black hingegen liebte VgddK. Er war von dem Gedanken beseelt Auror zu werden, gegen die Dunklen Künste zu kämpfen, sie zu vernichten. Er hatte selbst jahrelang mit angesehen, wie sie die Menschen vernichteten. Was war aus seinem Bruder geworden, zu dem er sein ganzes Leben lang aufgeblickt hatte? Er war ihnen langsam, ganz langsam verfallen. Für eine Weile hatte Sirius geglaubt, diesem Familienschicksal auch nicht entgehen zu können. Zu sehr hatten seine Eltern auf ihn eingeredet, hatten ihn immer wieder versucht auf die andere Seite zu ziehen. Doch er war stärker als sie alle zusammen und – er war in Gryffindor. Er hatte Freunde, James, Remus und viele andere.

Als er jedoch heute den Klassenraum neben James betreten hatte, hatte er einen Moment gestutzt. Die Tische waren verschwunden, der Raum wirkte plötzlich viel größer, als er es geglaubt hätte. Professor O´Neil hatte lachend am Pult gestanden und ihnen erklärt, daß es an der Zeit wäre einmal zum praktischen Teil überzugehen. Natürlich waren alle begeistert gewesen, alle außer Schniefelus natürlich, der mal wieder als letzter in den Klassenraum geschlichen kam, den Blick gesenkt. War sich wohl zu gut dafür andere anzusehen. Naja, das war man von ihm ja gewohnt. Mr. Severus Snape hatte es nicht nötig sich mit anderen abzugeben. Dieser schleimige Bastard war ein Slytherin durch und durch, das hatte er schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen bemerkt und dieser Gedanke hatte sich kontinuierlich nicht nur bestärkt, sondern gefestigt. Er sah, wenn jemand die Dunklen Künste liebte, sie beherrschte und das war bei dem Kerl ganz sicher der Fall.

"So, sind dann alle vollzählig? Wir werden heute den Schild- und Entwaffnungszauber, mit denen wir uns in den letzten Wochen ja ausgiebig beschäftigt haben heute mal in der Praxis ausprobieren. Stellt euch dazu bitte in zwei Reihen auf, dann werden jeweils ein Schüler von Gryffindor und einer von Slytherin vortreten. Ihr werdet euch abwechseln, einer vollzieht den Schild-, der andere den Entwaffnungszauber. Jeder einmal, verstanden? Na dann, los geht's."

Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Menge, die Schüler freuten sich das gelernte jetzt endlich einmal einsetzen zu dürfen.

Peter O´Neill war überzeugt davon gewesen, daß es für die Schüler nur vorteilhaft sein konnte, wenn einmal etwas Abwechslung in den Unterricht kam. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich auf den Unterricht gefreut und mit Genugtuung festgestellt, daß die Kinder diese Freude offensichtlich teilten. Jetzt, als Potter und Malfoy sich als erste aufstellten, überkam ihn jedoch ein ungutes Gefühl. Nun war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, daß das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Die tiefe Abneigung in den Augen der Jungen war nicht zu übersehen, auch nicht die offensichtliche Aggression mit der sie sich gegenüber traten.

Allerdings konnte er jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Es hätte nicht nur seine Autorität als Lehrer untergraben, nein, er hätte auch zugegeben, daß er der Lage nicht Herr werden konnte und das wollte er keinesfalls. Doch anscheinend hatte keiner der beiden vor, aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Sie stellten sich auf, zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe. Während Potter leise einen Schildzauber sprach, ließ Malfoy einen "Expelliarmus" auf diesen los, der Potter´s Schild jedoch nicht durchbrechen konnte. Der Junge taumelte zwar ein wenig, kam jedoch lächelnd wieder zum stehen.

O´Neills Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Slytherin, dem die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ja, er wußte von der Konkurrenz zwischen den beiden Häusern, hatte sie selbst im Unterricht ja oft genug mit bekommen.

Potter hingegen nutzte diese Schrecksekunde des blonden Jungen und feuerte seinerseits den Entwaffnungszauber auf seinen Gegner los, noch bevor dieser überhaupt den Schildzauber vollziehen konnte.

Malfoys Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, während er einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte und schließlich auf seinem Hosenboden zum Sitzen kam. Ein lautes Gelächter seitens der Gryffindors war das Resultat dieser Vorführung, doch auch bei den Slytherins konnte er das ein oder andere Grinsen auf einem Gesicht sehen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kam Lucius Malfoy wieder auf die Beine, sein Blick starr auf James Potter gerichtet, der ihn abfällig von oben herab musterte. Die Schadenfreude war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Paß auf Dich auf Potter, so kommst Du mir nicht davon."

Der junge Gryffindor hingegen lachte angesichts dieser – aus seiner Sicht lächerlichen – Drohung. "Nun stell Dich nicht so an Malfoy, Du bist einfach nicht gut genug um es mit mir aufnehmen zu können." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich von dem Slytherin ab und ging hinüber in die Reihe der Gryffindors, wo er überschwänglich für seinen Erfolg beglückwünscht wurde.

Sirius Black lächelte in sich hinein. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte er dem Drang dieses mal widerstanden sich gleich hinter James in die Reihe einzufügen, sondern hatte sich ganz hinten angestellt, wohlwissend, daß Snape das Selbe tun würde. Dieser Feigling wollte immer und überall der letzt sein, wohl in der stillen Hoffnung, die Stunde wäre zu Ende, bevor er drankäme. Doch dieses mal wurde seine Hoffnung enttäuscht.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black, Sie sind dran, ein Glück, daß wir das letzte Pärchen also auch noch schaffen." Sirius lächelte zufrieden. Er mußte dem jungen Lehrer vollauf recht geben. Es war ein Glück, Glück für ihn. Endlich konnte er dem fettigen Kerl einmal richtig zeigen, wo der Hammer hing. Immer noch grinsend nahm er seinen Platz ein, Snape stand ihm mit leeren Augen einige Meter entfernt, gegenüber.

"Mr. Black, Sie fangen an mit dem Expelliarmus."

Sirius nickte zufrieden, er hatte nicht vor, Snape die Chance zu geben den Zauber seinerseits auszuführen. "Expelliarmus!" Sirius legte seine ganze Energie, seine ganze Wut in den Zauber und betrachtet zufrieden, wie sich der rote Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab löste und auf Snape zuraste. Doch dann mußte er – mit einem Gefühl als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen – feststellen, daß die Slytherins leise lachten.

Snape stand noch immer – seinen Zauberstab in der Hand – ihm gegenüber. Der Schildzauber hatte nicht nur gehalten, sein Zauber war regelrecht daran abgeprallt, nicht mal bewegt hatte sich der Bastard. Sirius sah reflexartig zu James, dem das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Nun schön, Mr. Snape, versuchen Sie es."

Sirius ging zurück an seinen Platz, konzentrierte sich und baute den Schildzauber um sich herum auf, während er – wie durch Watte – Snapes fast schon geflüstertes "Expelliarmus" hören konnte. Dann sah er, wie der rote Strahl auf ihn zuraste, fühlte nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später seinen eigenen Zauber zusammenbrechen. Ein erstickter Schrei entrang seiner Kehle, als er durch die Luft gewirbelt und schließlich mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.

Die Situation war unwirklich, nein, das konnte einfach nicht real sein. Was hatte er getan? Severus Herz schlug bis zum Zerspringen, sein Puls beschleunigte sich unaufhörlich, während ihm bewußt wurde, daß alle ihn anstarrten.

Professor O´Neill entsetzt, die Gryffindors mit unverhohlenem Haß und Wut. Die Stimmen der Slytherins um ihn herum nahm er kaum wahr, hörte nur wie im Traum ihr Lachen, ihre anerkennenden Worte. Alles um ihn herum schien wie versteinert zu sein.

Nur mühsam, Schritt für Schritt schaffte er es auf die Gruppe Gryffindors, die sich um Black herum gebildet hatte, zuzugehen. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, wollte es erklären, ihnen klar machen, daß er das nicht gewollt hatte. Doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit dazu.

James Potter riß sich von dem zurückhaltenden Griff Remus Lupins los und stürmte auf ihn zu. Für einen Moment war Severus verwirrt, warum hielt ihn niemand zurück? Warum sahen sie ihn alle nur spöttisch an? Doch er wich nicht zurück, blieb stehen und wartete auf das, was geschehen würde. Fast war er erleichtert, daß ihn nur Potters Faust am Kinn traf. Er hatte schon mit schlimmeren gerechnet.

Doch nun taumelte auch er leicht und wäre wohl auch zu Boden gestürzt, hätte ihn Professor O´Neill nicht mit beiden Armen aufgefangen. Die sonst so ruhige Stimme des jungen, gutmütigen Lehrers klang auf einmal schneidend, sie duldete keine Widerrede.

"Schluß jetzt! Seit ihr alle verrückt geworden?"

Wohl aus Verwunderung über die Veränderung in O´Neills Ton herrschte von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder vollkommene Stille im Raum. Die Situation war kurz davor gewesen, zu eskalieren. Die Slytherins waren kurz davor gewesen auf die restlichen Gryffindors loszugehen, umgedreht ebenso. "Geht es?"

Severus nickte nur stumm, ihm war die ganze Situation dermaßen unangenehm, daß er es im Moment sogar vorgezogen hätte zu Hause zu sein.

O´Neill ließ ihn los, ging dann einige Meter bis zu Black und kniete sich neben diesen. Der junge Gryffindor war wieder bei Bewußtsein, doch immer noch ein wenig benommen.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, helfen Sie Mr. Black bitte in den Krankenflügel. Mr. Snape, Sie folgen mir zu Direktor Dumbledore."

Severus zuckte kurz, diese Worte trafen ihn heftiger als Potters Schlag.

Severus fühlte sich schrecklich. Diese kalte, eiserne Klaue hatte sich wieder um sein Herz gelegt, das erste mal, seit er in Hogwarts war. Ja, es gab keinen Zweifel, er hatte Angst. Er hatte fast schon panische Angst der Schule verwiesen zu werden und das war nur wahrscheinlich. Er hatte einen anderen Schüler verletzt. Unabsichtlich, aber wer würde ihm das glauben? Hatte Dumbledore ihm nicht erst gesagt, daß es keine Rechtfertigung gab, einen anderen zu verletzen? Wie sollte er dem Direktor DAS erklären? Daß er es nicht gewollt hatte? Nun, das entsprach zwar den Tatsachen, war aber eine recht dürftige Rechtfertigung. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, würde er wieder nach Hause kommen.

Er konnte schon die Flüche seiner Mutter hören, sah das spöttische Lächeln seines Vaters vor ihm. Oh ja, er würde es genießen, sein Sohn von dieser Teufelsschule verwiesen. Er hatte es ja gleich gesagt, ein Versager durch und durch, nichts wert, eine Schande für alles und jeden und er wäre ihm wieder ausgeliefert, jeden Tag, Nacht für Nacht, ohne die Chance, daß ihm jemand helfen würde. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er schon wieder das kalte Lächeln seines Vaters sehen, der unaufhörlich auf ihn zukam, den braunen, breiten Ledergürtel – den er so gut kannte – verheißungsvoll durch die Luft schwingend.

Severus wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, in seinem Kopf begann es seltsam zu summen, während er begann kaum merklich zu zittern, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, seine Knie wurden verräterisch weich.

"Severus? Mr. Snape!"

Der Junge sah erschrocken auf, nein, er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht vor einem Professor, vor niemandem. Hastig schloß er kurz die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, er mußte seine Fassung wiedergewinnen, um jeden Preis. Der junge Slytherin war seinem Lehrer insgeheim dankbar gewesen, daß er seinen Arm unterstützend gepackt hatte, war jedoch ebenso erleichtert, daß er ihn nun – als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen – wieder los ließ. "Mozartkugeln" kaum hatte der Professor das Paßwort – welches Severus doch etwas seltsam vorkam – ausgesprochen, setzte sich der große, steinerne Wasserspeier in Bewegung und gab die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors frei.


	13. Chapter 13

13

13. In Dumbledores Büro

Albus sah verwundert von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als er die leisen Bewegungen des Wassersepeiers registrierte. Nicht, daß es sonderlich ungewöhnlich war, nein, aber im Moment sollten sich eigentlich alle Lehrer und Schüler in den Klassenräumen zum Unterricht befinden. Also war wieder einmal entweder etwas passiert oder Hagrid stattetet ihm einen Besuch ab, was er jedoch nicht für sonderlich wahrscheinlich hielt. Bestätigt wurden seine Vermutungen, als Professor O´Neill, gefolgt von Severus Snape sein Büro betrat.

Beide sahen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus und dem Direktor wurde ziemlich schnell klar, daß wohl tatsächlich etwas geschehen war.

"Professor, Mr. Snape, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?"

"Hm, eine ernste Sache Direktor."

"Oh, ja, sicher. Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal, Zitronendrop gefällig?"

Während O´Neill rasch ablehnte sah Severus verunsichert auf und nahm sich dann, auf Dumbledores aufmunterndes Nicken hin, eines der hellgelben Bonbons, das er mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln in den Mund steckte.

Dumbledore verschloß die Dose rasch wieder und setzte sich. "Professor O´Neill, nun, was ist geschehen?"

Der Professor für VgddK sah rasch zu Severus, der fast automatisch wieder auf den Boden starrte und seufzte kurz, bevor er anfing dem Direktor die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunde zu erläutern. Dumbledores Blick zeigte dabei keine Regung, hin und wieder sah er auf den Jungen, dann wieder zum Professor, der seinen Bericht nun beendete.

"Nun Direktor, ich bin mir ganz, ganz sicher, daß Black den Schildzauber ausgeführt hatte, er hat es mir auch noch einmal bestätigt. Dennoch, der Fluch von Mr. Snape ist einfach – durch ihn durchgedrungen. So etwas habe ich bei einem so jungen Zauberer noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn bei einem Erstklässler."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und strich sich im Gedanken versunken durch seinen langen, weißen Bart. "Danke Professor O´Neill, ich möchte mich gerne ein wenig mit Severus unterhalten, haben Sie noch Unterricht?"

O´Neill registrierte den stillen Hinweis ohne auch nur im geringsten erstaunt, oder gar beleidigt auf den indirekten Rauswurf zu reagieren. Er war tatsächlich froh, diese Angelegenheit voll und ganz dem Direktor übergeben zu können. Er hatte schon seit einigen Wochen das unbestimmte Gefühl gehabt, daß sehr viel mehr in diesem Severus Snape steckte als in allen anderen Schülern, die er bislang unterrichtet hatte. Hin und wieder hatte er sich mit Professor Slughorn unterhalten, der dem jungen Mann ebenfalls ein hervorragendes Talent für Zaubertränke bestätigt hatte. Nun waren seine Vermutungen bestätigt. Der junge Slytherin verfügte über eine derart ausgebildete, kräftige Magie, wie sie bei einem 11-jährigen eigentlich noch gar nicht vorhanden sein dürfte. So stand er seufzend auf und wandte sich wieder zur Tür. "Ja, ich werde dann mal wieder und Mr. Snape in Kräuterkunde entschuldigen."

"Ja tun Sie das, vielen Dank."

Severus registrierte, daß der junge Professor das Büro verließ, sah jedoch weiterhin stur auf den Boden, er würde sich einfach alles anhören und dann gehen und seine Koffer packen. Alles, nur in die Augen sehen konnte er Dumbledore nicht. Aus irgend einem Grund hätte er es nicht ertragen, ihn enttäuscht zu sehen.

"Severus, sieh mich bitte an." Dumbledore atmete tief durch, als der junge Slytherin keinerlei Anstalten machte, seinen Kopf zu heben. So stand er auf, kam um den Tisch herum und nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz, auf dem zuvor noch O´Neill gesessen hatte. "Würdest Du mich jetzt bitte ansehen?" Severus schluckte, eine Bitte konnte er Dumbledore unmöglich abschlagen. So gab er nach und hob den Blick. Voller Erstaunen registrierte er, daß in den blauen Augen des Mannes keineswegs Wut oder Enttäuschung zu sehen waren, nein, eher tiefe Besorgnis.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht."

"Davon gehe ich aus... nun Severus, seit wann wurdest Du in der Anwendung von Flüchen unterrichtet?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, so genau wußte er das auch nicht mehr. "Weiß nicht, schon immer irgendwie."

Das Gesicht des Direktors verdunkelte sich sichtlich. Es war nicht verboten seine Kinder selbst zu unterrichten, doch gern gesehen wurde es unter keinen Umständen. "Severus, sieh mal, Du weißt, daß Du viel weiter bist mit Flüchen als alle Deine Klassenkameraden zusammen. Du mußt lernen Deinen – Vorteil – zu kompensieren. Ich bin mir sicher, Du wolltest Mr. Black nicht verletzen. Aber Du hast einfach zu viel Kraft in diesen Fluch gelegt."

"Und wie soll ich das machen?"

"Nun, daran werden wir arbeiten. Wir werden es jeden Samstag üben, mit der Zeit wirst Du lernen zu entscheiden wie intensiv ein Fluch sein muß um den gewünschten Effekt zu bewirken, ohne Schaden anzurichten."

"Ja Sir."

Dumbledore seufzte, die Stimme des jungen war in tiefe Resignation versunken. "Das ist keine Strafe Severus, das ist Dir klar?"

"Ja Sir."

Hatte Dumbledore anfangs auf so etwas wie eine normale Unterhaltung gehofft, so mußte er nun feststellen, daß dies hier und jetzt nicht möglich sein würde. Severus Gebaren sprach Bände. Er zeigte dem Direktor gegenüber den nötigen Respekt, so wie er es immer tat, doch nicht mehr. Wieder fragte sich Dumbledore, was diesen Jungen, dieses Kind, so verbittert haben mochte. "Na schön mein Junge, Du kannst gehen und denk heute Mittag bitte an Hagrid."

"Ja Sir." Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus das runde, warme Büro des Direktors und schloß hinter sich die Tür.

Tief atmend, die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrückend, sank er an der Wand vor dem Büro auf den Boden, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Warum mußte er immer alles falsch machen? Er hatte Dumbledore Sorgen bereitet, das hatte er ganz deutlich gesehen. Dabei wollte er es doch immer nur allen recht machen und nie, nie gelang es ihm. Alles was er den Menschen brachte waren Wut, Kummer und Verzweiflung. Eine Weile saß er dort auf dem Boden, bis er die Aufkommende Verzweiflung in sich bekämpft hatte, dann wischte er sich die letzten verräterischen Tränen aus den Augen und ging auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.


	14. Chapter 14

14

14. Im Verbotenen Wald

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren ein weitläufiges Gelände, das Schutz und Zuhause nicht nur den Menschen bot. Im verbotenen Wald gab es sehr, sehr viele Spezies, worauf Hagrid mehr als stolz war. Selbst Zentauren hatten hier eine neue Heimat gefunden, worüber er sich besonders freute. Sie waren zwar lieber unter sich und mieden die Menschen weitestgehend, doch hin und wieder konnte er ein kleines Pläuschen mit ihnen halten. Seit einiger Zeit konnte er sogar beobachten, daß der Einhornbestand weiter zunahm, was ihn mit großer Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Der Wildhüter liebte diese Wesen. Sie waren ebenso scheu wie zutraulich, gefährlich wie friedlich, ein einziger faszinierender Widerspruch. Sie ließen nicht jeden an sich heran, was der Lehrerin in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Professor Summers, öfters Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Aber Einhörner waren nun einmal nicht berechenbar. Es war Glück, ob man mit der Klasse einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte, oder nicht.

Seufzend bepackte der Wildhüter seinen Lastenschlitten und sah zum Schloß hinauf, von wo eine gnaz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt durch den weißen Schnee auf ihn zukam, ein seltsamer Anblick.

"Ah Mr. Snape, schön, daß Sie gekommen sind."

Severus nickte nur knapp und sah den Wildhüter vorsichtig an.

Hagrid erkannte ihn sofort wieder, es war der Junge, der ihm schon bei der Ankunft am Bahnhof in Kings Cross aufgefallen war. Seltsam, daß er bei Dumbledores Besuch nicht gleich an ihn gedacht hatte. "So, woll´n wir mal."

Severus nickte nur und beobachtete, wie der Wildhüter weiter das Heu auf den Schlitten lud. Der Junge überlegte einen Moment, ob er Hagrid ansprechen sollte. Vielleicht war der Mann ja nicht besonders begeistert über seine Anwesenheit? Doch dann faßte er sich ein Herz. "Soll...soll ich helfen?"

Hagrid sah auf und lächelte erstaunt. "Wär nicht schlecht."

Glücklich darüber, daß er doch nicht zurückgewiesen wurde, schwang Severus kurz seinen Zauberstab, Sekunden später war das Heu auf den Schlitten verladen.

"Was war das?"

Der Junge zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die barsche Stimme des Wildhüters vernahm. Was hatte er nur jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte doch nur helfen wollen.

"Du, du hast den Mund ja gar nicht aufgemacht."

Severus überlegte kurz, nein, hatte er nicht, und? Seine Mutter war mehr als zufrieden gewesen, daß er diese Fähigkeit so schnell beherrscht hatte. "War das falsch?"

Hagrid wurde schwer ums Herz, Dumbledore hatte recht, dem Kind mußte geholfen werden, er hatte ja Angst vor allem und jedem, wußte nicht was gut oder falsch war. Fürsorglich legte er eine Hand auf die schmalen Schultern des Schülers. "Nein, danke. Hab mir nur gewundert, weißt Du, Erstklässler können normal nicht zaubern ohne den Zauber laut auszusprechen."

"Ist aber manchmal praktisch."

"Jo, bestimmt. Na komm schon und steck den Zauberstab weg, es gibt Wesen, die mögen´s nicht wenn man mit dem in ihren Wald spaziert – konntest Du aber natürlich nicht wissen."

So folgte Severus dem Halbriesen in den Wald, der ihn vom ersten Moment an faszinierte. Er war so voller Geräusche und doch so friedlich, er konnte kaum Tiere sehen, spürte jedoch kontinuierlich ihre Anwesenheit.

"Schön hier, nicht? Aber für Schüler verboten, naja, das weißt Du ja. Aber wart´ mal im Frühjahr, dann kommt ihr mit euren Lehrern auch hier hin. Vielleicht haben wir dann sogar junge Einhörner, sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus."

Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Einhörner, er hatte noch nie eines gesehen, alles in ihm wünschte sich ein einziges mal einen Blick auf diese Wesen werfen zu können, gleichzeitig hatte er eine seltsame Angst davor.

Hagrid konnte deutlich sehen, daß etwas in dem Jungen am arbeiten war. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Hm..."

"Hast noch nie ein Einhorn gesehen?"

"Nein."

"Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück? Kann schon sein, daß uns eins über den Weg läuft."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Und, warum nicht?" erkundigte sich der große Mann, als er Heu in eine der Futterkrippen stopfte. "Ich glaube sie würden mich nicht mögen." Severus war erstaunt über sich selbst. Warum fiel es ihm bei Hagrid so einfach sich mit ihm zu unterhalten? Hier hatte er nicht das Gefühl, daß es falsch war zu sprechen und er wußte, daß er nichts falsches sagen konnte, irgendwie.

"Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Severus schüttelte andeutungweise den Kopf, man mußte es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

Hagrid drehte sich herum, ging in die Knie und faßte den Jungen vorsichtig, fast als könnte er zerbrechen, an den Armen. "Weißt Du, daß mich auch keiner mochte, als ich in Hogwarts war? Hatte keine Freunde, niemanden, hatten alle Angst weil ich so seltsam war."

"Sie waren seltsam?", Severus war ehrlich erstaunt

"Naja, hatte ´ne Vorliebe für – ungewöhnliche – Haustiere. Bin sogar aus der Schule geflogen."

Nun wurde Severus hellhörig. "Und Sie mußten nicht nach Hause?"

Hagrid kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte. "Nein, Dumbledore verjagt niemanden, weißt du und jetzt hör auf Sie zu mir zu sagen, ich heiße Hagrid."

Severus lächelte schwach, wenngleich es ihm falsch erschien einen, naja, was war Hagrid eigentlich? Lehrer wohl nicht, ein Wildhüter, dennoch eine Respektsperson, wenn auch alle anderen Slytherins über den Mann herzogen und lachten. Aber offensichtlich meinte er es tatsächlich ernst, also nickte Severus nur leicht lächelnd.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Wie kommst Du drauf, daß die Einhörner Dich nicht mögen, hä? Sind nette Tierchen."

"Hm, aber... ich, ich bin..."

"Was bist Du Severus?"

"Nichts."

Hagrid seufzte erneut und wandte sich wieder ab. "Schön, sollten weitergehen, wenn´s dunkel wird und Du bist nicht im Schloß, krieg ich echt Ärger."


	15. Chapter 15

15

15. Lehrstunde

Am folgenden Samstag bekam Severus die Nachricht, daß er sich um 10.00 Uhr im Büro des Direktors einfinden sollte. Diese Aufforderung - wenngleich von ihm erwartet – löste im ersten Moment doch ein wenig Unbehagen in ihm aus. Es war eine gute Woche für ihn gewesen. Er hatte den Nachmittag bei Hagrid sehr genossen und angeboten, ihm jeden Tag auf seiner Tour zu helfen. So tat er es dann auch, war jeden Nachmittag wieder hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte gegangen, sie waren zwei Stunden durch den Wald gelaufen, meist schweigend, doch hin und wieder hatten sie sich auch unterhalten. Severus liebte diese Nachmittage, er wußte er konnte reden, mußte es aber nicht.

Außerdem hatten ihn seine Mitschüler endlich, endlich einmal in Ruhe gelassen. Unter den Slytherins hatte er sich so etwas wie Respekt verschafft, sie waren von seiner "Abrechnung" im VgddK sehr angetan gewesen, die übrigen Schüler hatten wohl schlicht Angst vor ihn. Nun, ihm konnte es recht sein. Er mußte es ja nicht an die große Glocken hängen, daß er das eigentlich gar nicht gewollt hatte und es ihm bis heute leid tat. Doch Black war noch am selben Tag wieder auf den Beinen gewesen, alles was verletzt war, war sein Stolz gewesen. Severus spürte, daß diese Ruhe nicht anhalten wurden, die Blicke, die vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus auf ihm ruhten, sprachen Bände. Nun, nach dem Frühstück würde er noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, anschließend zu Dumbledore gehen. Außerdem war es noch nicht mal mehr eine Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, dann würden sie alle nach Hause fahren. Severus Eingeweide verkrampften sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft.

Dumbledore hatte Severus bereits erwartet, wenngleich der Junge noch ein paar Minuten früher gekommen war. Er hatte sich lange überlegt, wie er es anstellen sollte Severus beizubringen seine Kräfte einzuteilen, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich hatte er sich für eine leichte Übung für den Anfang entschieden, die Severus erst einmal ein Gefühl für sich selbst und seine Kräfte verschaffen sollte.

Ein seltsames, freudiges Gefühl überkam Severus, als er das Büro betrat. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille lächelnd an.

"Ah Severus, schön, daß du hier bist. Setz dich doch erst einen Moment. Ich werde dir erst erklären was wir tun, bevor wir es tun."

Severus kam dieser Aufforderung umgehend nach, setzte sich und sah den Direktor wartend an.

"Nun Severus, ich hatte dir ja schon in unserem ersten Gespräch erklärt, daß du lernen mußt, wie viel Kraft nötig ist um mit einem Fluch die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen und nicht mehr. Ich mache dir wegen des Vorfalls in VgddK keinen Vorwurf, doch sollten wir dafür sorgen, daß so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

"Ja Sir."

Dumbledore stand auf, woraufhin sich Severus augenblicklich auch erhob, und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

"Ich habe dort vorne ein Glas auf einen Sockel gestellt, ich möchte, daß Du dieses Glas mit Hilfe des Expelliarmus vom Sockel wirfst, ohne es zu zerbrechen."

Severus nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, den er auf das Glas richtete. So ganz wußte er immer noch nicht, wie er es fertig bringen sollte den Zauber in seiner Wirkung irgendwie zu beeinflussen. Also vollzog er ihn einfach wie immer, was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? "Expelliarmus!"

Wie Dumbledore nicht anders erwartet hatte, zerbrach das Glas mit einem lauten Knall in 1000 Teile. "Nun ja, das war wohl noch nichts. Versuch Dich zu konzentrieren Junge. Denk nur daran, daß Du das Glas nur herunter stoßen, nicht zerbrechen willst. Du mußt nicht wütend sein, bleib ganz locker, entspanne Dich."

Severus zwang sich ruhig zu ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, doch so ganz konnte er die Nervosität nicht unterdrücken. So versuchte er es noch einmal, doch wieder ohne Erfolg. "Ich kann es nicht.", flüsterte er resigniert.

"Oh doch, du kannst es."

Severus fühlte, wie Panik in ihm hochkam, als Dumbledore hinter ihn trat und ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter faßte, während die andere an seine Hand glitt und schließlich mit ihm zusammen den Zauberstab umfaßte. So nah war ihm noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, zumindest nicht, solange er sich erinnern konnte. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, es war keine Angst, die er spürte, sondern eine wohlige Wärme, begleitet von einem eigentümlichen Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein, während die Muskeln des Jungen sich unter seiner Hand merklich entspannten, die Hand aufhörte nervös zu zucken. "Gut, versuchen wir es zusammen, bleib einfach ganz ruhig."

Severus konzentrierte sich, er wollte Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen, er mußte nur ganz locker sein und seltsamer Weise, war er das auch. "Expelliarmus", kam es leise über seine Lippen, dann folgen seine Augen gespannt dem roten Strahl, der sich blitzschnell auf das Glas zubewegte, ihm aber nur einen Schupser zu geben schien, woraufhin es sachte auf den mit Kissen ausgelegten Boden fiel.

Severus strahlte, er hatte es geschafft, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und Dumbledore nich enttäuscht. Rasch dreht er sich zum Direktor um, der ihn mit einem ebenfalls zufriedenen Lächeln ansah.

"Ich wußte doch, daß du es kannst mein Junge, willst Du es noch einmal alleine versuchen?" Der junge Slytherin nickte eifrig, während Dumbledore durch einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes das Glas wieder auf den Sockel zurückstellte. Fast bedauerte er es, daß Dumbledore seine Schulter losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Doch er war noch immer da, er konnte seine Nähe spüren und schon diese Tatsache allein gab ihm Sicherheit. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf das Glas und konnte gar nicht glauben, daß es ihm wieder gelang es vom Sockel zu stoßen ohne es zu zerbrechen.

Nun hatte Severus den Dreh raus, Dumbledore betrachtete ihn stolz. "Gut Junge, ich denke, das reicht für heute. Du hast einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich.."

Severus riß erstaunt die Augen auf. Was hatte der Direktor da gesagt? Er war stolz, auf ihn? Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt, daß er stolz auf ihn war. Seine Mutter hatte hin und wieder erwähnt, daß sie recht zufrieden sei, aber stolz? Erleichtert atmete er auf, Dumbledore war zufrieden mit ihm, er hatte einmal nicht versagt mehr noch der Direktor war sogar stolz auf ihn. "Danke Professor."

Der alte Zauberer faßte dem jungen Slytherin noch einmal an beide Schultern und drückte sie sanft. Wieso berührte dieser Junge dermaßen diesen stillen, verborgenen Winkel in seinem Herzen, wie es bislang noch keinem anderen gelungen war? "Du wirst nächste Woche für die Ferien nach Hause zurückfahren?"

Der Junge nickte gedrückt, er hatte eigentlich versucht diese Tatsache soweit zu verdrängen, wie es nur irgend möglich war. So nickte er nur schweigend, während der Direktor ihn eingehend ansah.

"Alles in Ordnung Severus?"

"Ja Sir."

"Na schön mein Junge, dann kannst du jetzt gehen."


End file.
